The Journey Begins Again
by Aussieking
Summary: Pallet town is attacked by a mysterious assailant, Ash, Misty, Gary and Brock go after him hoping to get answers, but these young teens are getting theselves into more then they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Begins Again

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here writing my first Fanfic. Always looking for constructive criticism. This story is about Ash going after his dream of being a master again, with Misty, Brock and GARY?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

Prologue

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush" yelled out the Champion, Cynthia as the Land Shark Pokemon charged forward with great speed and force. "Infernape use Flame Wheel", yelled the young trainer on the other side of the field. So the monkey looking Pokemon with flames on its head began to spin being surrounded by flames and charged at the opponent it had been battling for the last ten minutes. When the two attacks collided the resulting surge of power set off a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were struggling to get back to their feet, but Garchomp never rose as the flaming monkey used every ounce of strength it had left to stay on its feet. "Garchomp is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner and the victor is Ash Ketchum", the entire stadium stood there in shock and amazement, until two familiar figures in the stands began to applaud and moments later the crowd erupted into cheer and applause for the battle they had just witnessed.

The two trainers met in the middle of the battlefield and shook hands, after returning their exhausted Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and congratulating them on an excellent battle. "Congratulations, Ash that was an excellent battle." "Thanks, Cynthia next time we battle I want a shot that title" exclaimed an emotional and exhausted Ash.

_Flashback_

"_Ash let me congratulate on you on winning the Sinnoh League that was a truly amazing battle" said an excited Cynthia as she shook hands with Ash. "I mean I thought Paul had you after his Torterra defeated your Infernape, but the way you and your Pikachu defeated his Electabuzz, I just knew you would win." "Thanks Cynthia I thought he had me too but my Pokemon and I never give up, right Pikachu." Said the young trainer with a wide grin on his face looking at his partner. "Pika", cried the electric mouse sitting on Ash's shoulder."Cynthia, I was kind of hoping that you would battle me in two days time if that's aright with you?" asked Ash with a kind off begging tone in his voice. "Of course Ash" replied the Sinnoh champion. "It would be my honour and privilege to battle you, but my title as Champion will not be on the line, got it?" said Cynthia sternly. "That's fine" replied an eager and excited Ash. "But don't think just because it's not for the title; don't think I'll be holding back" said both champion and challenger, who both began to laugh._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Ash that was such a good battle" cried Ash's two best friends running towards the middle of the battlefield. "Well if you two didn't begin to applaud, who knows how long everyone would have stood there in silence" replied Cynthia seeing a young red haired girl and a young man not much older than Ash with spiky black hair and his eyes closed ( don't ask why his eyes are always closed I have no clue either). "Hey Ash I think I owe you something for beating Cynthia" said the blushing Misty. "Yeah I guess you do, and don't think you are backing out of this one Mist" replied Ash also beginning to blush. As Misty leaned in to give a big passionate kiss, to her long time crush, Ash heard a weird noise and the next thing he knew Misty was screaming "GET UP ASH YOU LAZY BUM."

Ash rose out of bed looking dazed and confused to see Misty leaning over his bed and as he yawned, "ASH GET UP NOW" "Alright Mist I'm up." "Good to hear "Misty replied as she walked away laughing. "Man I still can't believe that battle was two years ago".....

**Well guys and girls what do you think review this story and I'll have the next one soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This story is about Ash going after his dream of being a master again, with Misty, Brock and GARY?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

Chapter 1 - The Attack on Pallet

Ash began to stir in his bed and stretched his body as far as it could go before a shot of electricity ran through his body. Ash searched around for the reason, and found that he had disturbed Pikachu's sleep and awoken him. "Sorry about that Pikachu" apologized the young trainer. "Pika Pika-chu" replied his partner who simply ran out of Ash's room and down the stairs. Ash eventually, (20 minutes after Pikachu) came down the stairs to find that Misty, Brock, Gary, Prof Oak and Delia (Ash's mother, for those that don't know) all sitting around waiting for Ash to finally arrive.

"Geez Ashy-Boy it's too bad that you don't move as fast as your Pikachu, well you actually move as fast as a Magcargo" teased Ash's long time rival Gary. "Damn it Gary I told you to never call me Ashy-Boy again" Ash said with an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah well I keep doing it because of the reaction I get" said Gary before bursting with laughter. "Well Gary, don't forget I was the one who ended the rivalry with a win" said Ash, thinking of his win over Gary at the Silver Conference. "Yeah but you didn't even get past the next round" Gary replied after his sides stopped aching. "Will the both of you just stop "said an annoyed Prof Oak. Everyone looked at the Prof, but only Gary and Ash had a surprised look on their face after all it was the Prof that always said that it was just healthy competition between the two young trainers.

Twenty minutes had passed until the 6 of them had lost interest in hearing of Ash's adventures for the Millionth time. So Ash, Brock, Gary and Misty decided to pass some time by having a one on one tournament. As expected it came down to Ash and Gary, with Ash getting a win over his old rivals Electivire with his Torterra. "So what you got a little stronger, big deal "said Gary stubbornly after losing. "A little stronger, I held back I didn't want Torterra getting worn out over nothing "replied Ash with a smirk on his face. Gary and Ash began to laugh and eventually Brock and Misty joined with the laughter. As the four long time friends made their back to Pallet town, then suddenly heard a loud explosion, then saw smoke originating from somewhere in the direction of Pallet. The four immediately began to sprint back to Pallet Town.

The four followed the smoke all the way back to the Ketchum residence. When Ash saw this sight he immediately ran into the house to look for his mother and Prof Oak, thinking that they might be somewhere inside, followed by Pikachu while Misty, Gary and Brock began trying to put out the fire. Ash first saw Prof Oak lying unconscious on the dining room floor so Ash picked up and put the Prof on his back and carried his mentor outside. After pulling Oak outside Ash ran back inside but leaving Pikachu to look after the unconscious Prof. "Mom, Mom where are you?"Ash called out barley being able to himself. After searching the bottom half of the house he went upstairs and found his Mother being shielded by the flames from Mr Mime's Barrier. Mr Mime saw Ash, picked up Delia, while the Barrier was still holding and ran outside with Ash right behind them.

The three finally made it outside, but Mr Mime had been severely burned, so Brock tended to Mr Mime with a Burn Heal, but suddenly a figure jumped down from the roof and ran towards Viridian City, so Ash, Gary, Brock and Misty began running after this shadowy person who they had finally cornered. Who the hell are you yelled Ash, but then a minor explosion occurred and only Ash heard the assailants name and intentions.....

**WOW what will happen in the next instalment, if you would like to be or join a new list of characters new character message me. Give character name, Pokemon used and which side u take, Ash's side or of the mysterious character. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This story is about Ash going after his dream of being a master again, with Misty, Brock and GARY?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

Chapter 3 The Trip to the Hospital

Ash's POV*

A minor explosion broke out as the stranger talked:

"My name is Gem, and I was hired to kill you, Ash Ketchum, but luckily for you, you were not home" said the assailant known as Gem, wearing nothing but a black suit of armour. "But then why did you blow up my house?" I asked with rage in my voice. "Well I thought I might send a little message to you." said the young assailant. "What message would that be? " I said with even more rage in my voice. "Just that ....." but before Gem could continue yet another explosion broke out, knocking the four trainers onto the ground. As Ash looked up at Gem, she let out her Honchkrow, and immediately flew off laughing.

Third Party POV*

Ash stood there looking up into the blackened sky, seeing Gem and her Honchkrow flying getting away freely. "Ash why aren't you following her on Staraptor" asked a concerned Misty. "Because Staraptor is back at Prof Oak's lab, resting up" replied an Ash that none of three three trainers had ever seen before. This Ash seemed to be focused on nothing but the small dot in the blackened sky that was slowly fading away, with a mixture of rage and hatred swelling in his eyes. "Well come on, we've got to get back and make sure everyone is alright" said a concerned Brock. Ash simply nodded and the four trainers ran back to Pallet Town.

The fire was finally out when Brock, Gary, Misty and a distraught Ash got back to Pallet, but every single citizen in the quiet town had gathered around the burnt and charred remains of Ash's house. They were gathered to either see if the rumours were true that Prof Oak and Delia Ketchum and died in the blaze that had wiped out the single mother's house, or to see if the pride of Pallet, Ash was unharmed. Either way it didn't matter to Ash who was there he couldn't believe that someone wanted him dead and that his mother and his mentor had almost died.

After about twenty minutes of answering questions to the media, Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary went to the hospital to see if the two poor victims of these horrible events were alright. "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm looking for the room that Delia Ketchum and Prof Samuel Oak are in" said the young 16 year old trainer to the receptionist at the Pallet Town hospital. "Of course young man" replied the receptionist. "Both are in room 174, and are these people with you?" asked the lady behind the desk looking curiously at Brock, Gary and Misty. "Yes they are with me" replied Ash with not much care for the question he had just been asked. "Very well go on through" said the receptionist with a smile on her face. Ash didn't reply and simply walked on through with his three best friends closely behind him.

As the four friends walked into room 174, they saw Delia and the Prof laying in their hospital beds watching a replay of Ash's latest battle against Lance of the Elite Four. "Dragonite, wrap this up, use your Hyper Beam". The Dragon Pokemon launched a huge yellow beam with a roar, directly at its opponent. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge, and then use Volt Tackle" replied the almost spitting image of Ash in his early adventures. And immediately the little yellow mouse on the TV moved with incredible speed, and then began to charge right at the Dragon Pokemon while its body became enveloped by electricity, and came into contact with Dragonite. "Please why are you watching that, you already know you wins" stated Ash, while looking at himself on the TV shaking hands with Lance. Both Delia quickly jolted with surprise and turned to see that Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary were all standing in the hallway. "Ash what are you doing here?" being confused and a little offended, Ash replied calmly, but with sarcasm in his voice "Well I don't know, you two were in a huge fire and could possibly be dead right now, so I thought I might pop in and see if the nurses needed help with doing up the paperwork for you to be eaten by a Swalot, or even a Snorlax." "Listen Ash I know that you just wanted to make sure that we were alright" said Prof Oak while struggle not to move, "But can you give us a while to rest, we are both really exhausted." "Of course Professor", Ash replied quickly and the four turned to leave. "Ash, wait" the banged up Prof exclaimed. Ash simply turned to face the old Prof. "Come after everyone has gone to sleep, wake me and tell me what happened" said Oak with an expression of concern in his voice. Ash simply nodded and left the Prof and his mother to get some rest.

**Sorry I took so long to get this up everyone. What will Ash tell the Prof and well the Prof tell Ash something that he doesn't want to hear. Review and find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This story is about Ash going after his dream of being a master again, with Misty, Brock and GARY?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

Chapter 4 The Unwanted News

Ash was waiting outside of room 174, with Gary and Brock sleeping on a lounge, with Brock drooling while dreaming about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and Misty was sleeping on Ash's lap, and Pikachu was on Misty's lap. "The only reason I'm letting her sleep on me, is because there are no more chairs available" thought the young trainer. "But, why did Misty say yes, I mean did offer Infernape to stay with her to keep her warm, but she insisted on sleeping with me." Ash turned crimson red at the thought of Misty and himself sleeping together. "Why can't she see that I love her?" Ash thought, but at the same time a seemingly asleep Misty asked herself the same question. "Why can't he see that I love him." Even two years after Ash ended his Sinnoh league journey, the two of them thought that they loved each other, but neither of them realised that the other on felt the same way (sorry if it's confusing, so recap. Ash likes Misty but doesn't think Misty likes him, and Misty feels the same only about Ash).

He started to fall asleep, but then he awoke with a start as Ash suddenly remembered about his talk with the Prof, so as softly as he could, he lifted Misty off his lap, got up and put Misty and Pikachu onto the chair, and he was about to enter room 174 when.... "Ash, where are you going?" asked a stirring Misty, "Damn it" thought Ash. "I'm just going to watch over my mom and the Professor" said a nervous Ash. "Okay how about some company, It will be quite boring, just sitting there and just waiting to fall asleep" replied Misty in a cheerful mood. "Um .... Sure" replied a little annoyed Ash, who knew that Misty knew he was lying. Ash had always been a terrible liar, but he thought that the Prof wouldn't mind Misty being there during the conversation. So the two entered the silent and dark room, with only the light seeping through the window from the moon, to guide them around the room. Ash sat on the chair closest to Oak's bed and Misty took a seat between the Prof and Delia. Ash lightly shook the Prof, causing him to ster, but not to awaken, so Ash shook a little harder. "Prof Oak, wake up it's me Ash" whispered the young trainer into the old man's ears. This got the Prof to begin to awaken; he then looked around and jumped to find Ash sitting right next to him. "Ash my boy, you almost gave me a heart attack" said the distressed Prof, with a dazed look upon his face. "I'm so sorry Prof, I didn't mean to startle you, but it's just that you asked me to wake you when everyone was asleep" "I asked you to .... oh yes that's right, you have a little story to tell me Ash" said the old Prof with an expression of seriousness on his face after remembering why Ash was here. "So, come on tell me what happened Ash" asked a very serious Prof, "Alright then Prof, this is what happened ........"

"And so now I'm here talking to you, and that's what happened" ended Ash. The Professor could not believe what he had just heard with a horrified look on his face. Ash on the other hand, just looked at the floor in shame, at the fact he couldn't do anything to stop these events from happening. "Ash don't beat yourself, it wasn't your fault" said Misty, in a comforting voice. This made the Prof jump again not expecting to hear the young red headed Gym Leaders voice. "Oh sorry Prof Oak, I should have said something earlier." An anime vein popped out of Prof Oak, "You're damn right, you should have said something." "You scared the living heck out of me" replied the Professor with Serial Killer look in his eyes. Ash and Misty both sweat dropped. "Wait a minute Ash..." said the Professor with his evil look gone. "What did you say the name of the assailant was?" asked Oak with concern in his voice. "Well she said her name was Gem" replied Ash with a confused look on his face, while Misty was almost asleep, constantly closing her eyes, but trying desperately to stay awake. "Oh no this is not good, this is very bad indeed" exclaimed the Prof constantly looking around as if a shadow was stalking him. "Prof what is it, what is so bad?" asked Ash starting to look worried. "Ash, I don't know to say this" started the old Prof, "What Prof, what is it?" "Ash, Gem is your step-mother" said the old man calmly. Ash's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT, YOU MEAN THAT GEM, THE ONE WHO ATTACKED YOU AND MOM IS A PART OF MY FAMILY" exclaimed Ash at the top of his voice. After this Misty, had no problem with staying awake as half the hospital, was awakened, due to the yelling of the young trainer. "Ash I also have to tell you that your father is none other than the head of Team Rocket. Delia, I'm sorry, but he had to know" said the Prof as he looked over he saw Delia crying with tears streaming down her face. The four all looked at Delia with concern, until Oak spoke (lol I made a rhyme I'm a genius). "Delia it's time" said the Prof with a dark tone in his voice. Delia simply nodded. Oak let out his Dragonite, as Delia held Ash down on the floor pinning his arms and Misty was pinning his legs down. "What the hell are you two doing?" Ash hurriedly asked the two people he loved most in the world. "Dragonite finish this scum with your Hyper Beam" Dragonite just dimply roared and let a huge burst of energy, headed right towards Ash. "Nooooooooooo..............." and then the whole room turned white.

"Nooooo" yelled ash as he sat up panting and sweating knocking Pikachu and Misty off of his lap and sending them flying."Ash what the hell was that for?" Misty asked Ash while she was fuming, but then Ash ran up to Misty and gave her a huge hug. Misty began to turn a shade of crimson red, as her secret love also turned red as he backed up. "I'm so glad that was just a dream" said Ash, while Misty and Pikachu looked at Ash with baffled expressions on their faces. So Ash began to explain the weird dream he had, as Pikachu looked on with interest, Misty was off in her own little world. "I can't believe that he just hugged me and both went red as a ruby". "Maybe Ash does have feelings for me" Misty thought to herself.

**Finally finished this chapter. Thank goodness it was a dream, I would hate for the main character to die before the story got really good. Review and find out what I mean, about this story only just getting started.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This story is about Ash going after his dream of being a master again, with Misty, Brock and GARY?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

_Italics = Characters thoughts_

Chapter 5 Finding of the Gem

"Misty are you even listening to me?" asked Ash, to the love of his life. "Huh, what, sorry Ash, I wasn't paying attention" replied Misty finally coming back to reality. Ash and Pikachu merely sweat dropped. "That's the point, I was asking if you were paying attention to me?" replied Ash looking concerned. "Well maybe if your story was a little more interesting I wouldn't be daydreaming" replied Misty aggressively. _Why do I always treat him like this, he's not a little kid anymore thought Misty._ Misty was dead right Ash wasn't a little kid anymore; Ash had actually taken offence to this. "Alright more interesting." Ash began to think to himself. "Alright how about you, Prof Oak and my mother all just tried to kill me in my dream, is that more interesting for you" Ash snapped at Misty. This had awoken Gary and Brock who had no clue what was happening. Ash and Misty's faces met with sparks of lightning between them, like when they were kids, but suddenly, Misty pulled away, blushing madly that her face was that close to Ash. Ash, Brock, and Gary all suddenly had expressions of confusion on their faces. "What's going on out here?" asked a tired Prof Oak emerging out of the moonlit room, with Delia Ketchum right behind him. "Nothing Prof, I just had a really weird dream" replied Ash. "Well then come in and tell me about what we were going to discuss" said the old Prof with a wide grin on his face. But as Ash began to walk into the room, Misty, Brock and Gary were at his heels, while Pikachu had already climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "Guys, go back to sleep, this won't take long." "No way Ash were friends we will always be by your side" replied Brock. Ash looked at Gary and Misty, who both nodded as if on cue. "Alright then, come on in then" Ash said before the four friends, and the one Pikachu on Ash's shoulder walked into the room.

"Well that is quite a story" said the Prof after hearing Ash's explanation of the events leading up to that point. But Ash had managed to avoid talking about the dream he had. "So what are we going to do?" asked Gary. "We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen we have to take action." "Yeah let's get her back, and get her to answer some questions" agreed Misty. But just as Brock was standing up to agree everyone heard, "No we are not going after her." Everyone looked at Prof Oak, except the professor was looking at Ash, amazingly, then everyone turned to Ash."We aren't going after Gem" Ash said with a stern voice "Awe is Ashy-Boy scared?" Gary said as if talking to a baby, but then Ash jumped from his seat and tackled Gary to the ground.

Everyone was shocked by this especially Gary, who was right underneath a crying Ash, holding his fist in the air ready to pound Gary's lights out. Brock quickly rushed over and pulled Ash off of Gary, and held him down, but then he noticed that Ash was crying as well so he hoped off of Ash, who immediately sat up and sat down in his chair. "Ash, honey what's the matter"asked a concerned Delia, just as Misty was getting ready to ask the same question. "I don't want to go after her because I know all of you will end up getting hurt and I couldn't live with myself if that happened" Ash replied with many tears streaming down his face. "Ash we have to go after her" replied Gary with confidence "Just look at what she has done." "We have to go after her" said Brock. "Ash" said Misty sounding very sad for her secret love. But Misty was the only one that Ash took notice of. "We all know you're scared, but we have to go find her, so we can make sure that she can't harm anyone else or any Pokemon like this" said Misty trying to comfort Ash. "Alright then let's go, Misty is right we can't let this happen again, no way" said Ash felling very confident has if he had beaten Cynthia for her title of Champion. "Alright now were talking" said Gary, felling very enthusiastic. "Good to hear that we are all in this together" added Brock. Misty just simply nodded."Mom, Prof Oak, I want you two to go to Cerulean City and stay with Misty's sisters at the Gym, I don't want you two to be hurt again, its unsafe here." "And this will work because Tracey is in Cerulean visiting Daisy" added Prof Oak. "Perfect, then It's settled, we go to Cerulean and lay low for a while" said the Prof. Oh I must run home and get Mr Mime" exclaimed Delia. "Don't worry mom we will tell Mr Mime to Teleport to the Cerulean Gym with your stuff and he'll meet you there" replied a calm Ash. "All right now you guys better get some sleep, come on everyone out, even you Ash" said a stern Brock and so all four trainers and Pikachu made their way back into the waiting room. Brock and Gary took their seat on the couch, and Pikachu sat on Misty's lap as she sat on Ash's. "Goodnight Misty and thank you for the help" said Ash. "Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams" replied Misty with a wide grin on her face as she fell asleep on Ash's shoulder.

The next day the four young trainers headed out early for the Ketchum residence to tell Mr Mime what was happening (Poor Mr Mime had to clean up the entire remains of the house).After Mr Mime had Teleported to Cerulean City, the four headed out, not sure of which way to go. Ash thought Gem might be somewhere in Kanto, Gary thought Gem would be in Johto, Brock thought Hoenn, and Misty thought Sinnoh, but some of her hoped Sinnoh because then she would be able to spend some alone time with Ash. The four trainers decided that the only fair way, was to have a round robin tournament, (Ash won, of course beating Misty with ease) but yet elected to check out Sinnoh first. Misty, immediately perked up at this maybe her wish would come true; to spend some alone time with Ash, the now young man, she had been dying to confess her love for too since they began travelling together. So they headed out to Vermillion City, but Brock now being old enough decided to drive to Vermillion and save a lot of time. So everyone agreed, but first they need a car. Everyone sweat dropped when Brock brought it up. So they instead headed towards Pewter City, Brocks home town. By the end of the day the four young trainers had finally reached the Gym of Pewter, where Brock and all of his family lived, but since there was absolutely no point in driving, they decided to stay the night. Ash was electively given the spare bedroom (by Brocks siblings), while Misty got Brock' parents room because they were still away on a holiday (with Ludicolo, of course) and Brock and Gary getting the chairs in the lounge room.

Mid way through the night, a shadow was creeping through the house, it eventually sopped and the opened the door to the spare bedroom.......

**There, sorry it has been so long writing this I've had writers block and sorry if the ending is a little hurried. So what did you guys think review and Pokemaster101 since you are like the only one who reviews this story I'll leave it up to you. Who should be sneaking into Ash's room?**

**Misty**

**Gem**

**Someone else (u name, might even be you)**

**If anyone else reviews send me your thoughts. I'll cya guys soon with the next instalment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This chapter is about Ash going after Gem for answers and for revenge for what has happened to his family, and to stop it once and for all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

_Italics = Characters thoughts_

Chapter 6 The Quick Night and the Battle

As the shadow opened the door a soft creak ran throughout the room causing Pikachu, sleeping next to Ash, to stir. The shadow quickly placed a cloth, with chloroform all over it to cover the electric mouse Pokémon's mouth, causing it to fall asleep again. The figure then walked over to Ash's side of the bed, and pulled out a pokeball, and then the figure tripped over a lump of Ash's clothing, causing the shadowy figure to fall over with a thud, causing Ash to awaken with a start. Ash searched around the room to find the disturbance, but could find nothing out of the ordinary, because the shadowy figure was waiting for Ash to fall asleep, while lying on the ground. Just Ash was about to fall asleep, Misty had come barging in to check up on Ash, after hearing the crash. But almost immediately after entering the room, she saw the figure lying on the ground. Noticing that she had been caught, Gem got up ready to fight the two young trainers. Ash began to stir, but when he saw Gem standing in front of him, he immediately jumped up and tackled the mysterious assailant to the ground. "Why did you attack me and my family?" asked Ash in a rage. Gem feeling very unthreatened simply said "Very well you want answers then you will have to beat me in a battle." "Fine then if a battle will get you to talk, then get ready to lose" replied a very cocky and angered Ash. "But I must warn you, that I've even defeated Cynthia and Lance respectively, so it won't take long until you're talking" said Ash. "We'll shall see, wont we?" replied Gem feeling very easy about the comments that Ash had just stated.

Just before the battle, Misty went down and awoke Gary and Brock to tell them what was happening, so Brock decided that he would be the referee as usual. "So what do you want this battle to be Gem, a one on one, a two on two?" asked Ash with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. "Hmmm this will be a six on six battle got it?" replied Gem very calmly. "Very well this will be a six on six battle, both trainers will be able to substitute at any point of the battle" said Brock to both trainers staring at nothing but each other who just simply nodded. "Very well, ready, Begin" cried out Brock.

"Infernape, I choose you" cried out Ash throwing a pokeball, which opened and in a flash of white released a red Monkey looking creature with flames on its head. "Very well, Houndoom, battle stance "cried out Gem releasing out her dog looking Pokemon covered in black, with horns on its head. "Hound, Houndoom" cried out the black Pokemon. "Infernape" replied the monkey looking Pokemon. "Alright get in there with Flame Wheel" cried out Ash and immediately the Flame Pokemon, which envolped its body with flames and began to spin towards Houndoom. Gem merely started to laugh, then with a look of seriousness on her face, "Houndoom use Hyper Beam" With a loud roar the Houndoom charged up a huge beam of light and then fired right at Infernape. "Infernape, quickly climb now" Ash cried with concern on his face. Infernape immediately rotated backwards and went straight up in the air. "Perfect" was all that Gem said before she called back her Houndoom. "Now Gyarados, Battle Stance" as and she cried out a giant Blue Dragon looking Pokemon emerged, with a roar. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump and then finish with thunderbolt" cried out Gem, and the second she had finished the Gyarados had already set a huge jet of water, flying right at the ball of fire that contained Infernape. "Infernape use Mach Punch to dodge" cried Ash, but Infernape had already been shot out of the sky and was falling fast, and then a thunderbolt had hit Infernape causing even more damage due to Infernape being soaked with the Hydro Pump, and fell to earth, completely unconscious, and then the loud crash that came with Infernape landing into the Earth, leaving a huge crater in its wake. "Infernape is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner" yelled out Brock, this in turn walking all of Brock's brothers and sisters. Gyarados let out a loud roar before, being retreated into its ball. Ash only began to growl as recalled his exhausted Pokemon back into its Pokeball . _"She's good, but she will be the first to see my best team of Pokemon at 90%, I wish Charizard was here", thought Ash._ "Honchkrow, Battle Stance "cried out Gem, releasing the same Honchkrow she used to escape Ash, the last time they had met, but Ash could see straight away, that Honchkrow was exhausted. "Snorlax, I choose you" cried out Ash, releasing his faithful and very powerful, Snorlax, as it was just getting up from its nap. "Alright Snorlax, use Ice Punch, NOW" cried out Ash, as Snorlax ran towards Honchkrow, with speed that surprised everyone but Ash. Even Gem was surprised as Snorlax knocked Honchkrow to the ground, freezing it and knocking it unconscious. "Honchkrow is unable to battle, Snorlax is the winner" cried out Brock. But before Ash and Snorlax had time to celebrate, "Weavile, Battle Stance" cried out Gem, as her Weavile took the field with an evil glint in its eye. "Weavile use Thief, now" cried Gem, so Weavile ran with incredible speed, and struck Snorlax rite in the stomach, causing Snorlax to stumble a bit, but then Weavile ran behind Snorlax, and grabbed something but then reappeared on the other side of the field, holding a Quick Claw in its palm. Everyone was shocked, even Ash _"No, she figured out our advantage, before we even got started" exclaimed to himself._ "Don't worry, we will still win with speed" claimed Ash. "Snorlax, Rollout let's go" exclaimed Ash, as Snorlax, began to roll directly towards Weavile. "HAHAHAHA, you're making this too easy kid, Weavile, jump on top of Snorlax" cried out Gem, as Weavile jumped on top of the rolling Snorlax acting has if it was in the circus. "Now Weavile, use your Icy Wind" Weavile, immediately jumped up and let out a freezing breathe of cold and froze, Snorlax in place. "Weavile, wrap this up Dark Pulse"."NOW" yelled out Gem and Weavile obeyed charging up a giant ball of pure dark energy. "Nice try, Snorlax use Hyper Beam directly towards the ground" yelled out Ash, but nothing happened, but Weavile had already finished with Dark Pulse and sent it flying directly at Snorlax . But just as the energy was about to connect with Snorlax, the giant Pokemon went flying into the air, with a giant beam of pure energy propelled it straight up into the air. "HA-HA, now it's time to end this." "Snorlax, wrap this up with Body Slam" yelled out Ash, as Snorlax, using every ounce of strength, to propel its body straight down to Earth aiming right at Weavile." "You are a foolish child, Weavile use Dark Pulse, Now" the energy of darkness was sent flying as Snorlax was one metre away from Weavile. An explosion had then broken out, and everyone had braced for the impact. "Weavile and Snorlax, are both unable to continue, the result is a double knockout" cried out Brock, just as the smoke had cleared, seeing the exhausted Pokemon. Thanks Snorlax, that was a great battle, you get a good rest" said Ash after recalling Snorlax into its ball, congratulating it on a job well done. "Weavile, next time work harder" was the only thing Gem, had to say to her exhausted Weavile. "Hey, Gem leave your Weavile alone" replied Misty. "It battled well, so next time be a little nicer" she exclaimed "Ha, don't make me laugh" snickered Gem. "The only time that my Pokemon battle well is when they win, Weavile tied, so that's just as pathetic as losing" exclaimed Gem "Besides this battle is only just getting started."

**So, another chapter is finished thanx to Pokemaster101 for your views and any other fans of this story. So the battle is only just getting started**, **I hope to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can, and we will find out the results of this battle together. Plz Review and I'll try to throw any ideas into the story. Thanx again guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This chapter is about Ash continuing his battle against Gem. Will Ash be able to win the find the reason behind the attacks of Gem?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

_Italics = Characters thoughts_

Chapter 7 The battle and the Result

"Finally Gem, something we agree on" exclaimed Ash. _Even if I come up with something I'm still two Pokemon down but Gem has two down as well, but her other two are still completely fresh, _thought Ash. "Alright enough games", cried out Gem. "Cacturne, Battle Stance". The Scarecrow Pokemon stood on the battlefield, giving all attention to Ash, and nothing else. "Hmph" stated Ash with a grin on his face," Primeape, I choose you" cried out Ash, surprising everyone. "Prime – Ape" cried out the Pig Monkey Pokemon, happy to finally be back with Ash.

This had completely shocked Misty and Brock who hadn't seen Primeape since Ash gave him to Anthony, many years ago for extensive training. "Alright Primeape, show us all what learned from Anthony." "Use Focus Punch, now" Primeape immediately charged at Cacturne, as its fist began to glow blue, connecting with Cacturne's upper body, sending the scarecrow Pokemon flying backwards. "Not bad" smirked Gem. "Cacturne, use Sandstorm" cried out Gem, and immediately a sandstorm had come from Cacturne, spinning around like a top. Neither Ash nor Primeape could see anything, but Ash had come prepared. "Primeape return." "Now time to meet another old friend" said Ash with a wide grin on his face.

"Alright, now Pidgeot, I choose you" exclaimed the young Champion, releasing a much more beautiful, and powerful looking Pidgeot. This amazing display this time had all three of Ash's comrades amazed and stunned. "Pidgeot, blow it away with Whirlwind" cried out Ash. With Pidgeot letting a tremendous blast of wind, easily pushing back the Sandstorm, Gem merely gritted her teeth in anger. "Cacturne, use Needle Arm, Now" yelled out Gem with anger, and Cacturne, jumped with tremendous force right at Pidgeot, with a now glowing arm and the needles growing bigger and sharpening. "Pidgeot, use Quick Attack to dodge, then use Aerial Ace". With great speed, Pidgeot easily dodged the incoming attack, and then charging directly at Cacturne.

Then out of nowhere, Cacturne adjusted the angle of its body, nailed Pidgeot right on top of the majestic birds cranium, sending Pidgeot flying to the ground, and then came the loud crash and the dust. "Pidgeot is unable to continue the battle, Cacturne is the winner" came the call of Brock. _Shit, how the fuck did that happen, _thought Ash. Ash congratulated Pidgeot on a great battle, while Gem just grinned. "Give it up kid, you know you can't win" smirked Gem. "Really, I think I can" replied Ash. "Primeape, I choose you". "Come on Ashy-boy, you've beaten me so many times" yelled out Gary. "So you better not lose now, when we both now that I'm going to be the first one to beat you." "Thanks, Gary." "And don't worry I won't lose to this bitch of a woman" replied Ash with nothing but focus towards Gem. _Wow, Ash must really be pissed, I've never seen him like this _thought Misty. "Cacturne use, Faint Attack" cried Gem. Ash knew that Faint Attack couldn't miss its target, so he waited for just the right moment, just as Primeape was hit by the attack. "Now Primeape, use Focus Blast. " "Oh shit, quickly, Cacturne use Destiny Bond" Gem quickly cried. Cacturne was sent flying, crashing into a boulder behind Gem.

"Way to go Primeape" Ash cried in joy, but his joy, soon turned to horror has Primeape fell to the ground unconscious. _Damn that Destiny Bond_ thought Ash. "Ha ha ha" laughed Gem sadistically "Give it up now kid, you can't win with only two Pokémon" Gem said while an evil grin grew over her face. "Two Pokemon is all I need to win this battle" replied Ash, with a fire growing in his heart. While this exchange of anger was happening Pikachu had woken up from the chloroform, and suddenly realised what was happening and jumped on to the battle field. "Pika chu, Pi" cried out Pikachu ready for anything. "Hm, your rat can't handle anything, but weaklings." "Oh yeah, well then, were just going to have to see about that, aren't we "cried Ash in retaliation.

"Houndoom, Battle Stance"cried out Gem with her Houndoom emerging, once again. "Houndoom lets finish this quickly, use Fire Blast." "Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack, and then use Iron Tail." The fire was nowhere near fast enough to catch Pikachu, as it charged at Houndoom with its tail beginning to glow, and then, Houndoom was sent flying due to the power of Pikachu's Iron Tail. "Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Pikachu let loose a tremendous blast of electrical power, causing Houndoom to Howl in pain, as 10,000 volts surged through its body. "Houndoom shake it off, and use Faint Attack." Houndoom charged at Pikachu while fading in and out, and then crashing into Pikachu.

"That's nothing, Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground." Pikachu did as Ash said and released an Iron Tail onto the ground, sending a huge crack rite towards Houndoom, trapping it. "Damn it, Houndoom get out of there right this second "yelled Gem at her Houndoom struggling to break free.

"Alright buddy, let's finish this with a Thunderbolt" screamed out Ash. Pikachu let a blast of thunderbolt that tore up the ground as raced toward the defenceless Houndoom.

Houndoom screamed in pain, as Gem cursed under her breath. _You fucking little brat_. "Now Pikachu finish with Volt Tackle" Pikachu's body became enveloped with electricity and charged directly at Houndoom, knocking it out of the ground and sending it flying in the air. Houndoom landing onto the ground with a loud THUD. "Houndoom is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner." Cried Brock trying to sound not to one sided. "Great job buddy, now get a well earned rest." Pikachu without question hoped right beside its master and best friend. "Torterra, I choose you" cried Ash, releasing out the giant Continent Pokémon. "Gyarados, Battle Stance" and again the blue dragon that was Gyarados emerged again ready to take out anything in its path.

"Torterra, use Energy Ball" Torterra began charging a huge ball of pure energy, but Gem wouldn't give Torterra time. "Gyarados use Fire Blast" Gyarados let out a giant burst of flames, right a Torterra's legs. "Torterra, swallow the Energy Ball and then use Rock Climb" "What, swallow the Energy Ball." Gem stood shocked. But Torterra was already moving with amazing speed and charged right into Gyarados. Gyarados was pushed back, but was still ready to fight. "Gyarados, use Thunderbolt, and aim for the tree on Torterra's back" Gem obviously had a plan, but Ash would have none of it. "Torterra, use your Leaf Storm NOW" Ash almost screamed. Torterra sent a flurry of leaves breaking through the Thunderbolt, and hitting Gyarados square on the chest. "Gyarados, counter with Twister" Gyarados let a giant tornado like attack at Torterra lifting it off the ground and sending flying straight up. "Now finish with Fire Blast" but Ash was not giving up. "Torterra, finish this Leaf Strom" The two Pokémon let off their attacks, which went flying past one another, and both connecting with the opposing Pokémon. Torterra landed as Gyarados collapsed to the ground. "Both Torterra and Gyarados are unable to battle; the match results in a tie"

Both Ash and Gem scowled at the result, and Ash knew that everything was now riding on Pikachu, who had gotten a little tired from its battle against Houndoom. "Alright buddy, this is it. "Are you ready to win it" asked Ash to his faithful battling partner. "Pika "replied Pikachu looking confident. "You don't seriously think that you have any chance of winning this battle do you" asked Gem. "Well I think that it's time to get serious, Tyranitar, Battle Stance, Now" cried out Gem releasing her prised Pokémon. "A Tyranitar" Ash gasped very nervously.

"Tyranitar, Dark Pulse now" Gem cried, not wanting to waist anytime. "Pikachu, use Counter-Shield" Pikachu began to spin on its tail whilst letting out a continuous blast of Thunderbolt, pushing the blast of dark energy back at Tyranitar and causing an explosion. Pikachu stopped to see the result, but both Pikachu and Ash were both amazed to see Tyranitar after the smoke had cleared with not a scratch on it. "Alright then Pikachu, use Iron Tail". Pikachu sprinted towards Tyranitar with its tail glowing, and delivered Iron Tail right on Tyranitar's head, causing it to be pushed back, but only causing it to flinch. "Now Tyranitar, Hyper Beam" screamed out Gem obviously looking for the finishing blow. Tyranitar began to charge up the Hyper Beam, but then began to charge directly at Pikachu. "Pikachu stop it in its tracks. Use Thunderbolt." Pikachu let out the strongest Thunderbolt it had, but even that wasn't enough to stop Tyranitar charging only to slow it down slightly. "Pikachu, Dodge It" Ash cried but Tyranitar was already right in front of Pikachu. "Fire, NOW" Gem said calmly. Tyranitar fired the Hyper Beam right in Pikachu's face immediately causing an explosion. "PIKACHU" Ash cried in horror.

When the dust had cleared, Tyranitar stood tall, but Pikachu's lifeless body was lying not five meters from Ash. "Pikachu NO" Ash could do absolutely do nothing but stand in horror and disbelieve. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Tyranitar is the winner." "The victory goes to Gem." Said Brock sadly. Misty and Gary was just as shocked as Ash was. "Hmph, Child's play" was all that Gem stated before leaving the group to embrace what had just happened.

**First of all, I'm sorry to all the readers of this story. I have just finished moving into my new house and have only just finished this story. Ash has been defeated, by Gem and her Tyranitar, what does this mean for our young hero, and just how will he be able to bounce back, after this crushing loss. Well you're just going to have to review and wait and see. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This chapter is about Ash trying to find his way after the loss at the hands of the ruthless Gem. Maybe an old friend will return.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Pokemon; if I did Misty would never have left the group and Ash would have beaten Harrison at the Silver Conference in Johto. I do however know almost every episode and have almost every game, so I do respect the creators and the owner of Pokemon.

_Italics=People's thoughts_

Chapter 8 The Day After

Five minutes had past, and no one had said a word until Brock's Brothers and sisters came down to see if they could help in any way. Brock, Misty and Gary all felt absolutely helpless, as they didn't know what to say or what to do. Brock's brother Forrest was the first to break the silence."Ash, that was a great battle, you almost had her" said the oldest of Brock's brothers, trying to cheer Ash up. But Ash showed no sign of acknowledging the young trainer. All that Ash could do was pick up the poor injured Pikachu that lay before him, and walk back inside the house. The young brothers and sisters soon followed Ash and went inside, leaving the three great friends of the young champion, to think on what they had just witnessed.

"What do you think would be the thing that is troubling him more" asked a concerned Gary. "The fact that he lost the battle and a chance of finding out what has been happening, or the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop his Pokemon from being pulverised" Misty turned around looking just as confused as any of them. "I really don't know Gary, but I do know that, we have to do everything and anything we can to help Ash" the young Cerulean Gym leader replied. "What do you think we should do Brock" asked Misty and Gary. Brock just simply shrugged. "I guess we just give him some space for a while" replied Brock, wishing that, he knew what to do.

Ash was already at the Pokemon Centre. Nurse joy walked into the room, with a sad smile on her face. "Ash, your Pokemon will be fine, but they are pretty badly banged up, so they will need to spend the night here." Ash, gloomily, simply nodded his head. "Cheer up, Ash, all they need is a good rest" Ash forced a smile onto his face, but only to try and fool the Pewter Nurse, that he was alright. The young champion entered the infirmary to see all of his Pokemon, bandaged up, and were all sleeping. Ash decided to follow suite and fell asleep in an armchair closest to Pikachu.

Misty was trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't when the one she loved was obviously hurting. So she climbed out of bed, walked down the hallway and entered the room, expecting to see Ash, lying asleep. But when she entered the room with no sign of Ash, she didn't panic. _He has probably just decided to go for a walk, to clear his head. _But then a thought slipped into her mind, and it was one she didn't like. _But what happens if Gem, got to him, he was completely defenceless. _Lucky she immediately dismissed that idea, but the thought never escaped her head. Misty slipped into Ash's bed hoping that this might do something, to bring Ash back or at least, help her to sleep. After a while, her eyelids slowly began to close, as the thought of Ash, smiling again, helped her back to sleep.

The next morning Ash awoke to find, that all of his Pokémon were all awake and surrounding Ash making sure he was alright. "Hey guys, good to see that you're all ok" said Ash to his faithful Pokemon. Each Pokemon gave its little cry to help Ash, and it seemed to do the trick, Ash wanted his Pokemon, to be up and about as soon as possible, but he knew that they were all still hurt, so he decided to let his Pokemon rest until they were ready to do anything. Misty had awoken not soon after this had happened, realising, where she was, and, why she was there. _Ash, I hope you're ok._

Gary, Brock and Misty had a very uncomfortable morning breakfast. The brothers and sisters, were playing outside with Brock's Pokemon, but even though they were all having fun outside, the three young teens inside simply, playing with their breakfast of simple toast."We can't just sit here" Gary exclaimed, surprising the two."We have to do something to cheer him up" exclaimed the young Pokemon researcher. "But we need to give Ash, some space, we'll just wait until he wakes up and then we will talk to him" replied Brock. "But, umm, Ash isn't in his room" spoke up Misty. "I slept in their last night" "WHAT" exclaimed Brock. "Alright I'm going to look for him" said the three young teens at once. But first Brock ran outside, and told his Steelix and his other Pokemon, not to leave the house or the gym, and to protect his brother and sisters if anything should happen. He ran back inside the two inside and they headed out to look for Ash.

Ash and his Pokemon checked out of the Pokemon Centre. Ash called all of his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, and then he signalled Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder. Pikachu hopped up, and Ash walked off. Misty, Brock and Gary arrived at the Pokemon Centre expecting to maybe find Ash. "Look, there he is" exclaimed Misty. Brock and Gary looked to where Misty pointed, to see a young man with a Pikachu enter the Pokemon Centre. "Ash, wait up" cried Gary, running after the young trainer and his Pikachu, with Brock and Misty following.

The three entered the Pokemon centre to find that a young man was talking to Nurse Joy, the trainer did have a Pikachu, but it wasn't Ash. "Oh, I'm sorry guys, my mistake" Misty said sadly and quietly. "It's alright Misty, I can't blame you for mistake them, I mean they do look alike" Misty looked sad, but something clicked in her head. _They look alike?_ Meanwhile, Brock had already jumped in front of the trainer, and already started. "Oh Nurse Joy, your radiant beauty, shines through all of Pewter City, way I'm betting that you alone could power all of Sunnyshore City." "Huh, oh hey Ritchie, Jesus Christ Croagunk, chill buddy" yelled Brock, looking horrified to see his faithful Croagunk about to deliver a Poison Jab. Croagunk, just simply walked off, and stood in front of a mirror looking at its own reflection.

"Ritchie, hey, how are you?" asked Misty. "Hey, I remember you. You're the one who beat Ash in the Indigo League a few years ago" said Gary, haven't never officially met Ritchie. "Hi there guys" said Ritchie looking confused about what had just happened with Brock. "Don't worry about that Ritchie he is always doing that" replied Misty giggling to herself. "Hey, was Ash?" asked Ritchie. Misty immediately got sadder, while Gary while simply looked away. Brock came up behind Ritchie and explained what had happened. "Poor, Ash" sighed Ritchie. "Alright then come on." The other three were confused. "Well we have been here about half an hour, so we got to catch him" exclaimed Ritchie. "You mean you know were Ash is?" exclaimed Misty. Ritchie nodded, but then Misty picked up Brock and Gary, and pushed them out the door, but before Brock, recalled Croagunk. "Alright, Ritchie lead the way."

Ash was walking along the road back to Viridian Forest, to throw the others off, trying to make them think that he was heading to Vermillion to head off to Sinnoh alone. But little did the young champion know, he was being followed. Up ahead of Ash was a Meowth, lying face down. Ash saw this ran towards the injured Scratch Cat Pokemon, only to fall into a hole in the ground. "Oh come on , Not again" said Ash. The three figures that appeared standing over the young champion came as no surprise.

"Listen is that a twerpy voice I hear, It's speaking to me loud and clear. On the wind, past the stars, in your ear. Brining chaos at a break neck pace, dashing all hope and putting fear in its place. A rose by any other name is just as sweet, when everything's worse our work is complete. Jessie, James, Meowth, now that's a name. Putting the do gooders, in their place we're Team Rocket. In your Face. Wobbuffet, Mime, Mime." "Listen guys I'm not in the mood, Pidgeot, I choose you" Ash and Pikachu climbed on Pidgeot and flew away. "I guess he wasn't in the mood" said James. Ash flew back towards Pewter thinking that the gang would have moved on. But once Ash landed, and called back Pidgeot, Pikachu had hopped off Ash's shoulders and into Misty's arms. "Hi guys, hi Ritchie" said Ash.

"Listen up, Ash, I know that you're down about this battle with Gem, but you've got to snap out of it." Ritchie said sternly. Ash merely looked down at the ground. "How bout, a battle to cheer you up" Ritchie asked knowing that a battle would always cheer the champion up. "No, thanks Ritchie. I'm not really in the mood" replied Ash coldly.

Suddenly Misty, Brock, Gary and Ritchie were lifted into the air, scaring the hell out of all of them. This screaming, caused Ash to look up is shock seeing all of his comrades floating in mid air with a blue aura surrounding them. "It's a Psychic attack" exclaimed Brock. Suddenly a Gardevoir, jumped down from a nearby tree, with the same blue aura surrounding it. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" cried Ash. Pikachu let a fierce Thunderbolt attack at the Embrace type Pokemon, and then a Gallade, jumped in front of the Gardevoir, and created a barrier of energy. "That's a Protect" exclaimed Ritchie. "How good of you to notice" said a voice from above the two Pokemon. Then a figure jumped down in front of the Gallade and Gardevoir.

"Hello everyone , my name is Sebastian and I've come to battle the champion" "No way, I'm not battling you" replied Ash, having regained his confidence, for the moment. "Very well then Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball." "Gallade use your Psycho Cut" the trainer cried, and pointing at Ash's friends. Gallade and Gardevoir both began powering up their attacks. "Ash, help us" cried Misty. "Come on Ashy Boy do something" yelled Gary. "You bastard, fine I accept your challenge" replied Ash, with concern for his friends' safety. "Now we're talking" replied Sebastian. "Sceptile, Infernape, I choose you" cried the trainer known as Sebastian. _Ha ha ha, perfect, I know just how to counter these two_ thought Ash, thinking of his own Sceptile and Infernape. "Pidgeot, Infernape. I choose you" cried out Ash releasing his own Infernape and his Pidgeot. "Let me just say Ash Ketchum that I have been waiting for this moment for a long time" said Sebastian looking confident. "You must work with Gem" retaliated Ash. Hearing this caused Sebastian to chuckle.

**So, that's the end of this chapter. But wait Sebastian is holding the gang hostage and forcing Ash to battle him. Uh-oh, and maybe he is working with Gem. Will this be the final strike on Ash and his friends and what will happen. Sorry to be a tease but only I know the answer to that. Read, Review and I will get this next chapter up and about as quickly as possible.**

**Peace out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This chapter is about Ash battling his way through Sebastian. I also wanted to thank pokemaster101, for allowing me to use her OC.

**Disclaimer: **Honestly do you believe that I would have the rights to something has Pokemon, I wish I did. I do however own the rights to my OC's. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 9 Say Hello and Goodbye

"If you couldn't tell Ash, this will be a two on two battle" smirked Sebastian. "Infernape, use Flamethrower" cried Ash. "Jeez you're eager" smiled Sebastian. "Just, Shut up and battle" yelled Ash. "Fine, Sceptile, use Sunny Day" Sceptile let out a cry and sent a ball of energy straight up towards the sun, causing it to grow brighter. "Now use Flamethrower and Solarbeam" Sebastian commanded. Ash got over confident. "Now is your chance, Infernape you use Flamethrower too, Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace." The flames of both Pokemon clashed, but as Pidgeot charged towards Sceptile, it fired the Solarbeam and connected with Pidgeot sending it crashing into the ground. "But that's impossible, there is no way Solarbeam could charge that quickly" exclaimed Ash. "But you're forgetting one big factor Ash." "Just take a look above you" Sebastian said, while pointing towards the sun. Ash was confused all he saw was the sun. Then it clicked. "Of course you used Sunny Day, not only does it increase the strength of fire moves, but it also cuts the charging time of Solarbeam in half." Pidgeot slowly got up wincing in pain, but spread its wings a let out a loud cry proving that it was nowhere near close to giving up.

"Come on Ash hurry up, will you I'm starting to get stiff" yelled Gary. "Just chill Gary I'm working on it" replied Ash. "_I can't put my finger on it but I feel like I know who he is" _thought Brock. "Infernape use Mach Punch." Infernape went flying towards the enemy Infernape with incredible speed. "Come on, is all that I can expect from the great Ash Ketchum?" I can see why you lost to Gem." With that said Ash completely froze, with his thoughts trailing back to Pikachu being blasted by Tyranitar's Hyper Beam. Sensing his trainer in strife, Infernape stopped its attack. "ASH" cried the four trainers being suspended in mid air. "Very well then, if your choosing not to continue anymore, then I shall finish this battle." Sebastian said looking disappointed that the battle was already over. "Sceptile Finish this with a Solarbeam attack." Sceptile charged the attack for a brief moment, and then the large beam of energy flying right in the direction of Infernape and Pidgeot. Pidgeot and Infernape looked back at Ash, expecting him to come up with something, but Ash just stood in dismay seeing the battle against Gem, unfolding in front of him again.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower to block it" yelled Sebastian. His Infernape jumped in front of Ash and his Pokemon and sent a blast of flames spiralling into the incoming Solarbeam, causing an explosion to break out. After the dust cleared Sebastian had called back his Sceptile and Infernape, and began to walk towards Ash, only to be confronted by his Infernape and Pidgeot. He then turned to his faithful Psychic type Pokemon. "Gardevoir, place them back on the ground" Gardevoir nodded and put the group back on the ground. The four friends then sprinted to Ash to see if he was ok. Sebastian then called his Gallade and Gardevoir back into their Pokeballs, and began to walk off. "Wait" cried Ash, causing Sebastian to halt and turn to face the young champion.

"Why did you block your own attack?" asked Ash. "I was hoping that would do the trick, to snap you out of that miserable state you're in, but obviously it didn't work, so I cancelled the attack" replied Sebastian who once again began to walk off. "Wait a minute" cried out Ritchie. Sebastian again stopped. "How did you know that Ash had battled Gem, I mean you don't seem like the kind of person that would hang with Gem" pointed Ritchie, raising some eyebrows from the others. "If you, want answers then you will follow me" Sebastian replied calmly. So the four young trainers followed Sebastian, not quite sure of what to expect.

They arrived back in Pewter City and went to an airport. Sebastian climbed on board of one plane in particular, which had the image of a Gallade, Gardevoir, Sceptile and Infernape on it. The trainers cautiously climbed on board, to see Sebastian sitting down at a table waiting for the others to join him. He immediately signalled the four to sit down, on the other side of the table. After the group had sat down, the door to the plane closed and the plane lifted off the ground. "But this is impossible, the engine didn't even start up" gasped Brock. "That's because there is no need for engines, when I've got two perfectly good Psychic Pokemon" replied Sebastian, looking over at Gallade and Gardevoir having no problem moving the plane and sending it rocketing at an amazing speed. "This is wrong you shouldn't be treating your Pokemon like this" said Misty angrily. "On the contrary, my Gallade and Gardevoir enjoy doing this, it helps them to strength their Psychic attacks" replied Sebastian, pointing to his Psychic type Pokemon, who looked like they had no trouble flying the plane at the speed that they were travelling.

The gang soon landed at Celadon Airport, with a smooth landing. Sebastian recalled his Pokemon and congratulated them on a great job, then led the gang out of the airport into the bustling city that was Celadon. After about an hour of walking, they reached a two-storey house, which looked like a five star hotel, which caused the gang to drop their jaws. "Holy shit, you live here?" Gary said astounded at the house. "What did you expect, from the almost world champion" replied Sebastian. "That's it, you're Sebastian Miroko the great tag team battler" exclaimed Brock, causing the others to jump in fear. "That's right, Brock" Sebastian said conforming Brock's exact thoughts. "Umm, Brock what are you talking about" asked Misty looking confused. Ritchie and Brock fell anime style. "Are you kidding me" screamed Ritchie and Brock. "Well Ash, Gary and myself haven't followed the Pokemon league, now have we" replied thinking about Ash's battles against the Elite 4, with Misty and Gary back in Pallet taking care of Ash's Pokemon while they rested.

"But this guy, is one of the toughest trainers around, how could you have not heard of him?" exclaimed Ritchie. "Well I did hear something about this wicked ass doubles trainer, but never learned the name" replied Gary. There was complete silence for the next minute."Why don't we go inside, so we can talk" Sebastian said trying to break the tension. Ash nodded and the gang went inside, but the second that Sebastian opened the door a Pikachu jumped into his arms."Hello there Chika" exclaimed Sebastian, "Chu Pika Pika" replied the female Pikachu. "Is Hazel home, by any chance?" asked the famous double battler. Chika, merely nodded, and ran up a flight of stairs just behind the door." So shall we sit down?" asked Sebastian politely the gang just simply moved into the lounge room and slumped into the comfortable chairs, that wouldn't even allow Brock to be seen over the top of it.

"Sebastian, where the hell have you been" came a voice from the bottom of the stairs. "Oh come on Hazel, I was only gone for two days" replied Sebastian getting up from his seat. "But then i suppose that you broke your promise, about us travelling together" said Hazel. "She must be his girlfriend" said Ritchie quietly. "Yeah, maybe they ..." was all Gary could say before his Pokegear began to ring. "OH SHIT" Gary whispered as he quickly answered his Pokegear, and whispered as quietly as he could" Hello, this is Gary, I'm in a cave full of sleeping Steelix, so whisper as quietly as you can, so that i don't die" whispered Gary.

On the other end was Prof Oak, he needed Gary to return to Pallet Town. Hazel hadn't heard the Pokegear ringing, but she heard Gary talking. "Who is there?" asked Hazel worryingly. "Relax Hazel, it's alright that was the reason I was gone" replied Sebastian, with a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh really, and who might i ask is sitting down there?" Hazel replied with her hand on her hips. "Well for starters, the voice you heard was Gary Oak, the grandson of Prof Samuel Oak. "Hi" said Gary popping up from the chair. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but i must head back to Pallet Town to look after my grandfather's lab while he is away in Cerulean City" Gary said sternly. "Ok well, it was nice to meet you Gary" Hazel replied shaking his hand, just as he walked out the door. "Wait up Gary" exclaimed Ritchie. "Sorry to go guys but i have to see Prof Oak, so that means I guess I'm going with Gary." Ritchie then ran out the door, after Gary. "Anyway, moving on" said Sebastian. "Next we have the Gym Leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City, Brock and Misty. "OMG, Gym leaders" exclaimed Hazel.

"Um, is there a problem" asked Brock. "No, no problem, other than me having to beat the both of you" exclaimed Hazel, with a wide grin on her face. "Oh a young trainer, huh" replied Misty. "Well alright then let's get it over with" Hazel replied eagerly. "What right now?" exclaimed Ash, coming up from behind the sofa. "But what about me, I haven't had a chance to introduce myself" said the young champion. "Hazel, I would like you to meet Ash Ketchum" said Sebastian warmly. "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you, Hazel" said Ash, extending his hand. A blush formed on Hazel's face and she ran up the flight of stairs, leaving the gang in surprise.

"Ummm, Hazel has developed a crush, on you Ash" said Sebastian breaking the silence. "But I have never even met her before" replied Ash. _If she even thinks of touching my Ash, she has got another thought coming _thought Misty_._ "Well, shall we sit down and discuss our business" asked the young doubles trainer. The gang nodded and they all sat down. "So, what do you want to know" asked Sebastian. "How about for starters, you tell us about the battle between Ash and Gem" started Misty. "I knew that this question would come up, well there is a simple answer to that question" began Sebastian.

"You see, I had my Lucario sense her Aura and then I had Gardevoir and Gallade use their Psychic energies to amplify it, allowing me to know where she is at all times". "So that when I learned that she was in Pewter City, I rushed out there, and then I arrived to witness the battle unfold". "I'll even prove it to you" said Sebastian. "Lucario, Gardevoir and Gallade, let's go" cried the doubles Champion, throwing the three Pokeballs, and with a blinding flash of light, the Gallade and Gradevoir the gang had met before stood, but next to them was a Lucario like the gang had never seen before, this Lucario had golden fur, instead of blue, and its fists, feet and chestal area, was a light shade of aqua. This sight made the gang gasp in awe. "Lucario" stated Sebastian, who looked over to his Shiny Pokemon, who looked back at him and nodded. Lucario then created a much larger than usual Aura Sphere and launched it. Gallade and Gardevoir then used their Psychic powers to stop the Sphere, and mutated it into an image of the four regions. "Whoa" exclaimed Brock. Then a dot appeared in the Kanto region.

"Amplify it" said Sebastian calmly. The image of Kanto become bigger and the dot appeared right next to Celadon City. "Amplify it" Sebastian once again said. The area around Celadon became bigger and revealed a forest, then the very house in which, they four trainers were occupying, which was where the dot, now sat."No way, Gem is in the house" cried Ash. "No she isn't, just calm down" replied Sebastian. "Lucario, show us the person, of which your aura is targeting" stated Sebastian calmly. Lucario nodded and the Aura Map **(this is what it will be referred to as from now on)** disappeared, then Lucario began to glow a shade of blue, the same colour as the Aura Map, and turned to the stairs. The gang then turned as well and saw Hazel sitting on the stairs, surrounded in the same blue aura as Lucario.

Hazel noticed that the gang was staring at her in awe. "She has a tendency to eavesdrop, on my conversation" explained Sebastian. "So what's up Hazel" asked Ash curiously. "Ash, I want to battle you, and if I win, you become my boy friend".

**Firstly OMG I'm so sorry to all my readers that this took so long to review, but seriously, do you want to hear my pathetic excuses**,** or do you want me to hurry up and write the next chapter? I think we all know the answer to that.**

**Hazel has challenged Ash and if he loses he has to be Hazel's boyfriend? Don't worry all you Pokeshippers; I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but what happens if Ash does lose, what does that mean for Ash and Misty? God, even I don't know what will happen, just R & R and we'll see what happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This chapter is about Ash battling his way through Hazel, and trying to not become her boyfriend. I also wanted to thank pokemaster101, for allowing me to use her OC.

**Disclaimer: **Honestly do you believe that I would have the rights to something has Pokemon, I wish I did. I do however own the rights to my OC's. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 10 Ash a boyfriend?

"What" everyone, but Sebastian exclaimed. "You heard me, I want a battle with you Ash Ketchum, and if I win, you're my boyfriend" Hazel calmly replied. Ash and the gang, stood gobsmacked, when finally Sebastian broke the silence. "Well Ash, what do you say?" "ABSOLUTELY FUKING NOT" exclaimed Misty, causing everyone to jump. "You're not taking my Ashy away from me" she yelled. "Misty" gasped Ash. "What's the matter Misty?" asked Hazel teasingly. "Not getting jealous are we" Misty merely began to laugh. "Why would I be jealous, Ash is going to crush you" Misty replied calmly. "Alright then let's do it" exclaimed Sebastian. Showing the gang outside of the house, to their own private battleground.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Hazel Miroko of Celadon City" explained Sebastian. "Both trainers will be able to substitute at any point of the battle." "Are both contestants ready to begin?" asked Sebastian. Both Ash and Hazel nodded slightly. "Good, then let the battle begin" exclaimed Sebastian. "Primeape, I choose you"exclaimed Ash, throwing a ball, which moments later, burst open to reveal the Pig Monkey Pokemon. "Bellossom, I choose you" replied Hazel throwing her Pokeball, similar to Ash, which opened in a blinding light to reveal the Flower Pokemon.

"Primeape, use your Seismic Toss" commanded Ash. Primeape complied by jumping right at Bellossom. "Bellossom, dodge it" cried Hazel. Bellossom began to do a dance and dodged the incoming Primaepe with ease. "Okay then, Primeape use Focus Punch "cried Ash, and once again Primeape charged at Bellossom, but this time, with its fist surrounded by a blue aura. "Bellossom, counter with your Stun Spore" yelled Hazel. Bellossom then began to sway back and forth, whilst releasing a powder into the air, falling right on top of Primeape, stopping it right in its tracks. "Oh no, Primeape" exclaimed Ash. "That's nothing, Bellossom use Sunny Day and then use Solarbeam" exclaimed Hazel. Bellossom, then began to dance and then with the last motion of the dance, sent a ball of energy straight up, hitting the sun, causing its rays to become even stronger. Then Bellossom, jumped into the air, charging up a ball of energy, and then released right at Primeape, hitting the paralysed Pokemon and knocking it unconscious.

"Primeape is unable to battle, Bellossom is the winner" cried Sebastian raising his left arm towards Hazel. "Well that's one down and two to go" exclaimed Hazel with much joy. "Come on Ash, I know you can win" yelled Misty. "If Misty thinks I can win, then I will win" said Ash, as he recalled his Primeape back into its Pokeball. "Snorlax, I choose you" cried Ash, and with a blinding light the sleeping Pokemon revealed itself, wide awake and ready to battle. "But wait, why isn't Ash using Infernape or Pidgeot?" said Misty quite confused. "Ash knows that even though Infernape or Pidgeot would be a great match up against a Bellossom, he knows that they would be tired from battling Sebastian, don't forget, we didn't stop at the Pokemon Centre" replied Brock.

"Snorlax, use Rollout." With that, Snorlax, rolled itself into a ball and charged at Bellossom with amazing speed. "Bellossom, use Sludge Bomb and Petal Dance." Replied Hazel quickly. Bellossom then countered by launching balls of sludge and a flurry of pink petals right at Snorlax causing it to slow down, but not enough for Bellossom to avoid being hit. "Now we've got you, Snorlax, use Ice Punch" Snorlax then immediately uncurled itself and launched a fist, surrounded by Ice, directly into the much smaller body of Bellossom, freezing it instantly and knocking it unconscious. Misty jumped up and cheered at the sight of this.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, Snorlax is the winner" cried Sebastian. "Yay, way to go Ash" cried Misty, causing Ash to blush slightly. "Well done Bellossom you earned yourself a great rest" complimented Hazel on her Bellossom's great work. "Now Ash, it's time to really get started" replied Hazel, now with a confident grin on her face. _Ash I sure hope you're ready, especially for my sisters next Pokemon _thought Sebastian. "Milotic, I choose you" Hazel cried throwing her Pokeball, to reveal a beautiful snake like Pokemon. "This should be a very interesting battle" stated Brock calmly.

"Snorlax let's wrap this up fast, use Body Slam" Ash cried. Snorlax then launched itself straight up into the air, and blotted out the sun, as if like magic, the effects of Sunny Day, were gone, as Snorlax pushed all of its weight straight towards Milotic. "Milotic counter with Twister" Hazel replied fiercely. Milotic's tail began to spin at a very fast rate, causing a Twister to erupt from the spinning and push Snorlax back up into the air. Snorlax then landed in front of Ash with a thud. "Stay on it Milotic, Twister now" cried Hazel not wanting Snorlax to catch its breath. "Snorlax, quickly use Rollout to dodge it" replied Ash. Snorlax quickly rolled itself back into a ball, and charged away from the twister, and began to circle around Milotic as it crashed into the Tender Pokemon.

Milotic began to get dizzy from trying to follow Snorlax's movements, but Hazel quickly noticed this.

"Milotic use Twister, but make it surround you" Hazel commanded confidently. Milotic's tail began to spin upright, whilst having its tail right above the ground, causing the Twister to surround Milotic and then push outwards knocking Snorlax off course, and sending it crashing into a nearby tree. "Now Milotic, use Aqua Ring" Hazel said quite calmly. Milotic then simply closed its eyes as it became engulfed in a ring made of pure water. The ring then began to spin around Milotic, and constantly splashed on any of Milotic's injuries, healing it. But after the injuries were healed the ring of water kept on spinning, which confused Ash. "Aqua Ring is an attack which not only heals a Pokémon's injuries, but will continue to do so, until the Pokemon is called back to its Pokeball or it faints" explained Brock. Misty then realised a way in which Ash could win this battle, but she didn't want Hazel to know, so she decided to keep her mouth closed.

Snorlax began to slowly rise from its collision. Ash began to think as to how he could win this battle. _There has got to be a way to take out that Milotic, but with that Aqua Ring there is no way to do any damage, without it getting healed. Grr, I can't and I won't lose this battle. Maybe if I could get Snorlax inside that Aqua Ring, then I could do some damage, or i could..._ And then it clicked, and Ash suddenly had a wide grin on his face. "Snorlax, use Rollout to surround Milotic" Ash commanded. Once again Snorlax began to roll around Milotic, but this time at a faster rate.

"Milotic, counter with Twister, like last time" Hazel replied feeling a little cocky. Milotic again sent a Twister attack surrounding itself and pushed it outwards towards Snorlax. Ash's smile grew wider. "Alright Snorax, use Body Slam into the middle of the Twister" Misty and Brock looked shocked as Snorlax jumped as high as it could go, and then threw its full body weight towards a now trapped Milotic. Snorlax then landed on Milotic and slowly climbed off it, and just as Ash had predicted the Aqua Ring began to spin around Milotic and healed its wounds. "Bingo, Snorlax use your Ice Punch on the Aqua Ring" Ash cried doing his patented pose. Snorlax then immediately thrust its fist surrounded by ice into contact with the Aqua Ring, freezing instantly.

"Oh no" exclaimed Hazel. "Oh Yes" exclaimed Misty. "Now Snorlax lets wrap this up, use Hyper Beam" Ash cried. "We're not out of this battle just yet, Milotic use your Hyper Beam." Both Pokemon charged there attacks and fired. The resulting struggle of power forced both Pokemon backwards and seemingly went back and forth as both Pokemon fought for dominance. "Snorlax" "Milotic" "FULL POWER, LETS GO" exclaimed both trainers, as both Pokemon put everything they had left into the blast of energy, causing an explosion to break out causing, everyone to shield their eyes. But after the dust had settled, all five trainers were amazed at the result of the battle of Hyper Beams.

Snorlax and Milotic were both lying unconscious, facing their respective trainers. "Both Milotic and Snorlax are unable to battle, the battle results in a tie" exclaimed Sebastian. Both trainers congratulated their Pokemon on a great battle, and both looked ready for the next and final battle to be decided. _Ash, I hope you know, that this last battle will push you to your limits, my sister's last Pokemon, is her strongest and best by far._ Sebastian thought.

"Alright Pikachu, you're up buddy" called Ash. Pikcahu ran onto the battlefield with electricity sparking from his cheeks indicating he was ready to battle. Hazel simply smirked. "This should be quite interesting" she calmly stated. "Chuchu, I choose you" Hazel cried facing the house. Chuchu then appeared in a window on the second floor, and gracefully jumped out, onto the battleground. Misty and Brock gasped at the fact that Hazel was using another Pikachu against Ash's Pikachu. "She has made a big mistake, in choosing a Pikachu, Ash will cream her" said Misty eagerly. Brock didn't look so sure.

Hazel didn't want to waste any time. "Alright Chuchu, use Iron Tail." "Pikachu, you use Iron Tail as well" Ash countered quickly. Both Pikachu's charged at each other, and clashed their hardened tails. Both Pikachu's landed back at their respective positions, awaiting their trainer's commands. "Pikachu, give them a taste of you Thunderbolt." "Chuchu, use your Thunder." Both Pikachu's sent a blast of electricity at the other, as the attacks collided, an explosion immediately broke out. _Wow even though, Ash is a champion, this Hazel is going toe to toe with him_ thought Brock. _ Come on Ash, you can't lose this battle_ thought Misty.

"Pikachu, use you Quick Attack" cried Ash. Pikachucharged forward with great speed heading straight for Chuchu, but Hazel was ready for it. "Chuchu, use Attract." With that Chuchu winked at Pikachu, causing a heart to be sent flying toward Pikachu hitting him, dead on the check, causing love hearts to cover his eyes. "Pikachu, snap out of it and use Thunderbolt." But nothing happened; Pikachu was simply staring at Chuchu dazed with love. "Hmph, your Pikachu isn't much fun anymore" "Chuchu use Thunder" Chuchu let a blast of Thunder flying right at Pikachu, forcing Pikachu back a fair way.

"Now Chuchu, lets finish this with an Iron Tail" Hazel cried claiming victory, but just as Chuchu's hardened tail was about to connect with Pikachu's skull. "Pikachu dodge and then use Iron Tail" came Ash's reply. Pikachu then ducked and immediately span its body around hitting Chuchu dead on with an Iron Tail, causing the female Pikachu to be sent flying into the arms of its trainer. "Chuchu, are you ok?" asked Hazel. "Pika, chu chu Pi" came Chuchu's cry indicating that she was fair from beaten. But once Chuchu landed back on the ground, she collapsed.

"Chuchu is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum" came the voice of Sebastian. Pikachu ran into Ash's arms as the two celebrated their victory over a very tough opponent. "WHAT, are u kidding me?" "What kind of call was that big brother, look Chuchu is getting back up" screamed Hazel. "That may be true Hazel, but that Iron Tail hit Chuchu's head pretty hard" explained Sebastian. "It's better that we stopped the battle and avoid Chuchu getting a serious injury, rather than carry it on and making Chuchu hurt even more." Hazel immediately backed down. "Now before we do anything else, I suggest that we heal up the Pokemon" Sebastian calmly stated. The group agreed and the five trainers set out for the nearest Pokemon Centre.

Once they arrived in Celadon City, Hazel, Ash and Sebastian headed to the Pokemon Centre, whilst Misty and Brock explored. The two had been around looking at all the restaurants, and all the shopping malls, but after a while the two began to grow bored. "Brock, can i ask you something" Misty began. "Of course Misty, fire away" replied Brock with a smile. "Well, do you know how Ash feels about me?" asked Misty sternly. Brock stopped in his tracks, confusing Misty somewhat. "I'm sorry Misty but, I'm afraid that the only one that can answer that question is Ash himself" replied Brock, trying to comfort her at the same time.

A loud Explosion then happened right in front of the two Gym Leaders, sending them flying, and crashing into a building. Gem slowly appeared out of the rising smoke, next to her, was her prised Tyranitar. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, two young Gym Leaders out for a stroll, oh i sure hope that poor Ash knows about you two" teased Gem. "You shut up you ugly witch" screamed Misty. "Now, now, temper, temper." Gem wouldn't let up teasing these two, waiting for them to spring her trap. "Alright that's it, you're going down" was all Misty had to say before another explosion happened over head, of the two Gym Leaders knocking them to the ground, just as Ash, Sebastian and Hazel came sprinting the down the street.

**Well, im sorry to all you kind readers of this story that have had to wait. But going through depression has really slowed me down with this story. As i have not had much time on the computer unfortunately, but combine Depression with studying for exams, that's a deadly combination.**

**Ash has won his battle with Hazel, so he and Misty are still a chance, but maybe the appearance of Gem, might get in the way of that. Only I know the answers to the questions that you may have so find out the truth behind Gem and her attacks in the next chapter. Until then, Read and Review.**

**Peace Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. First of all, I wish to apologise about the serious lack of updating on this story, I kind of lost interest in it, but I'm back and will be updating weekly from now. This chapter is about the sudden appearance of Gem in Celadon City, and what will happen when Ash faces Gem once again.

**Disclaimer: **Again there is no way that this brilliance known as Pokémon could come from me. I do however own the rights to my OC's, and pokemaster101 owns the rights to hers. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 11 Meetings of the past and future confusions.

"Misty, Brock!" screamed Ash as he, Sebastian and Hazel came running towards the scene of explosions.

"Ha, about time you showed up Ashy, I didn't think you would come, I thought, that you were giving these two some privacy." Gem immediately began to smile. "What are you talking about?" exclaimed Ash. "Why don't you see for yourself" replied Gem. Immediately her Honchkrow appeared in the smoke and began to flap his wings, revealing the scene, below the smoke. Misty and broke were lying side by side, with their fingers wrapped around one another's.

"Misty" exclaimed Ash. "Don't listen to her Ash; their hands are only wrapped around each other because of the explosions she caused" came Sebastian's voice as he pointed directly at Gem. "Sebastian my dear boy is that you?" cried Gem. "Unfortunately yes, it is me" replied Sebastian. "Wait, you know her?"Exclaimed Ash. Even Hazel was a little surprised, she had been travelling with her brother ever since she started her journey and she had never met this woman before. "Yeah, I 'knew' her "came Sebastian's reply. "But that's all in the past now." "Lucario, let's go" cried Sebastian, releasing his prized shiny Lucario. Gem merely began to snicker. "You can't seriously think that you can defeat me, do you" replied Gem with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Lucario immediately got into a battle stance, ready to take on anything that Gem through his way. "HA very well, it's time that I erase you from my history, Tyranitar go" cried Gem. The armour Pokémon merely jumped, down. _Hmm that Tyranitar has gotten a lot stronger since last time, Lucario isn't right for this battle _thought Sebastian. Lucario immediately sensed this, and retreated to its trainer. "What's the matter too scared?" teased Gem. Sebastian simply smirked. "Gallade, Gardevoir, let's go." Gallade and Gardevoir appeared on the field ready for anything. "Even with two Pokémon, I will still crush you, I have the type advantage" exclaimed Gem. "We will see, won't we?" replied Sebastian.

"Hazel, I want you and Ash to get everyone out of here" Sebastian immediately said. Hazel nodded knowing the state of mind that Sebastian is in, when he battles; he could never live with himself if an innocent bystander was hurt during a battle. "I'm not leaving, not without knowing that she is defeated" cried Ash whilst pointing towards Gem. "Ash, I admire your spirit, but Hazel needs your help more than I do" Sebastian replied calmly. "I promise you Ash, I will take her down." Ash nodded and ran to help Hazel. Sebastian turned his attention back to Gem. "Gallade, use Focus Punch, Gardevoir use Shadow Ball" Sebastian cried. "Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse on that Shadow Ball and then use Rock Smash" Gem cried in retaliation. Tyranitar launched a Dark Pulse at the Shadow Ball, causing a small explosion to break out. It then charged out of the smoke colliding with Gallade, causing a much bigger explosion to break out.

Ash was walking with Brock on his back, whilst Hazel was trying her best to piggie back Misty, neither of the two trainers said anything until arriving at Hazel's home. Brock was laid out on the couch, and Misty was taken upstairs, and placed on Sebastian's soft king sized bed. Chuchu and Chika, came wondering into the room, and climbed onto Hazel's shoulders. After laying her down Ash was about to kiss Misty on the forehead, but then reconsidered after remembering the scene in Celadon, so he slowly walked away with Hazel one step behind him.

The two young trainers then went outside onto the battlefield, but Hazel had an idea. "Hey Ash, would you like to see our garden" "No thanks, I'm fine" Ash replied sternly. "Oh please Ash" Hazel began to beg. Ash turned to see Hazel making a cute puppy dog face, which caused him to chuckle. "Oh alright the..." but before he could even finish, Hazel was already pulling Ash along, causing the three Pikachu's to fall of their trainer's shoulders. After walking into a glass looking house, Ash was amazed. It wasn't a garden at all; it was like a forest indoors; no matter where he looked he could see Pokémon. In the trees were Pineco, Kakuna and a few Herracross. Down on the floor below were Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, and Nidoran male and female. There was even a small pond, filled with Wooper, Quagsire, Finneon, and even a Lumineon. "Wow this place is incredible" exclaimed Ash. He turned to face Hazel, but once he did, he found his lips locked with hers.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut, now!" exclaimed Sebastian. "HA Tyranitar allow it to connect." "Big mistake there Gem, Gardevoir use Miracle Eye" cried Sebastian. (To those of you, who care, and will probably make a big deal of this: I am aware that Gardevoir cannot learn Miracle Eye, I just used this to help the story along) Gem's eyes immediately widened. "Tyranitar dodge it now." But it was too late; Gallade's long blade had already come crashing down onto of Tyranitar dealing some serious damage. Tyranitar also slid across the battlefield, stopping five metres away from Gem. "You have gotten much stronger, Tyranitar return." Even Sebastian, and his Pokémon were confused as to why Gem, would be recalling her best Pokémon. Even Tyranitar was shocked, but reluctantly returned to its Pokeball.

"What are you doing" asked Sebastian, looking very puzzled. "I've played with you long enough Sebastian, but it's time to leave, but we will meet again soon" Gem smirked, as her Honchkrow blew out a Haze attack. By the time the smoke had cleared Gem was already far away. He drew Gallade and Gardevoir back inside their Pokeballs and began to walk back to his house. He walked until he noticed a Pokeball lying on the ground, he immediately rushed over, picked up and threw the Pokeball.

In a flash of white light, a shape began to materialise, it was that of a ground type Pokémon. This Pokémon was smaller than Sebastian, with a white cranium; the Pokemon was holding a long bone within its hands. It was the Bone Keeper Pokemon: Marowak. Even though this Marowak was laying in a Pokeball, that was abandoned, he decided to give Marowak a choice of freedom, or becoming his newest partner, the Marowak quickly agreed, and so Sebastian, recalled the Marowak, into its ball, and kept walking.

Misty slowly began to awaken, and noticed that she was no longer lying on the cold floor of the sidewalk. She was know lying on a nice soft, comfortable bed, and looked around and noticed that she was in a bedroom, a very big bedroom. "Damn, whoever lives here must be rich" Misty said. Misty soon began to stir, and climbed onto of the bed. She slowly began to move towards the door, but she soon collapsed. Misty quickly remembered why she was feeling so weak. "That bitch, next time I see her, she is going down." Misty then slowly gathered herself up, and opened the door.

She noticed that it was still sunny out, so she decided to go for a little walk, to stretch her body. She noticed a flight of stairs and quickly descended. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, she realised that she was back at Sebastian's house. "Oh Nurse Joy." Misty quickly turned to see where the sound coming from, she slowly ventured over, to find Brock asleep. Misty rolled her eyes, but ironically she found herself looking at the door when Sebastian walked in. "Oh hey, Misty" Sebastian said warmly. "Hello there Sebastian" Misty replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked. "I'm fine, I feel a little weak, but I will live" replied Misty. "That's good to hear" Sebastian warmly smiled, and began to climb up the stairs. "Oh, by the way Sebastian, have you seen Ash?" "Ash is probably with Hazel, I'm guessing they would most likely be in the garden" Replied Sebastian. "Ok thank you Sebastian" and with that Misty walked outside. Misty saw the size of the glass house and gasped with awe. "There is no way that, that is a garden, but hang on, that means that there may be some Bug Pokemon in there" Misty then shuddered just thinking about the bug Pokemon. Misty then took a deep breath, and went inside.

"Ash, Ash are you in here" Misty looked around, but couldn't find Ash anywhere, so she decided to venture into the forest, however she kept her hand near her Pokeballs in case any Bug Pokemon decided to mess with her. After a few minutes of wandering around, she was about to give up, when she heard noises from nearby, her hand was reaching for a Pokeball, but had a feeling that it might be Ash, so she slowly lowered her hand and peeked in through a bush. "Ash is th..."Misty couldn't finish due to the sight she was seeing. Ash was making out with Hazel. Misty couldn't believe her eyes, her Ash, the boy she had loved since the day she first met him, was having a lip wrestling match with a girl they both had just met. The only words that could leave Misty's mouth were "Ash" and tears began to swell in her eyes.

Ash heard sobbing, so he decided to stop to see if Hazel was ok. But when he looked up Hazel was puzzled as to why Ash had stopped. Ash the looked around and saw Misty, standing in the bush with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! Oh boy it does feel good to be writing again and I'm very sorry to all of you that read this fic, but as I said in the Author's note. I will be updating weekly, so no need to fret.**

**Pokemaster101 it looks like you got yourself a boyfriend after all, but at the cost of Misty, I had to do it, to help the plot, but I hope you know, that this is a story about Ash and Misty... Ash and Hazel, while Misty was watching, I hope you fans of Ash and Misty wont absolutely kill me, but this story is just getting started. Gem will be back soon and rematch's will happen, I won't say between who, cause I don't want to ruin the surprises.**

**But until the next chapter Read and Review and to all lovers of Pokemon...**

**Peace Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This chapter is about the relationship between Hazel, Ash and Misty. Also I will be revealing who had hired Gem, to attack Ash.

**Disclaimer: **You all know by now that I own the rights to Pokémon; I do however own the rights to my OC's.

Chapter 12 What now?

"Misty" Ash replied with disbelief, looking back and forth between Misty and Hazel. The sudden announcement of Misty's presence caused Hazel to also quickly turn and face Misty. Misty said nothing, and turned and ran, leaving Ash feeling very guilty about what he had just done.

Misty came sprinting back into the house balling her eyes out, causing Brock to awaken with a start. Brock immediately sat up and heard Misty sprint up the staircase, and was confused as to what could have happened, for Misty to act this way. He slowly climbed out of the chair, and proceeded to climb the staircase to find Misty crying right in the middle of the hallway. He slowly and cautiously approached Misty and embraced her in a soft and comforting hug.

"Ash, wait come back" Hazel cried as Ash began to sprint towards the house. Ash came to a halt, and turned to face Hazel. "I can't" was all Ash replied before Ash sprinted towards the direction of his secret love, leaving Hazel confused. Ash arrived at the house and heard deep and heavy sobbing coming from upstairs, so he made a sharp turn around the staircase and ran up as fast as he could.

When he arrived at the top he saw Brock with his arms wrapped around Misty, very tightly and with Misty's arms around Brock. Ash was in shock. _It is true, I can't believe it but Gem was right about them _thought Ash. Misty slowly opened her eyes to find Ash staring at her. She immediately pushed off Brock, ran into the same room she had awoken from, and locked the door.

Misty continued to cry as she ran to the bed, in the middle of the bed, this bed made her feel as if she was safe and nothing could possibly, and slowly she began to stop. "Are you ok Misty" came a voice a few feet away from Misty. Misty jumped with a start looking around frantically to find Sebastian, standing in a doorway without his shirt on. "Oh Sebastian, it's just you" Misty replied still recovering from the shock of hearing his voice. "What do you mean it's just me?"Sebastian replied sounding a little hurt. "Oh, nothing" came Misty's reply. Sebastian then grinned at her, and something clicked in Misty's head.

_That grin, its looks just like Ash's, the only difference is, this guy is ripped _Misty thought, now surveying Sebastian's body. He was very well tanned, with a very muscular build; this guy even had a six pack. Sebastian quickly noticed Misty staring at his body. "Do you like what you see?"came Sebastian's reply. Misty chuckled "Oh definitely." This caused Sebastian to chuckle and sat beside Misty. "Now why don't you explain, what happened to cause that beautiful face of yours to cry?" Misty was taken back at how forward he was being, so she simply blushed and began to explain what happened.

"And that's when I realised, that she was watching" Ash explained to Brock sitting in Sebastian's lounge room. "I see" replied Brock. "But the thing was, I actually enjoyed the kiss, her lips tasted like strawberries" said Ash dreamily. "Ash, you know you have to go apologise to Misty" Brock replied Sternly. "What" yelled Ash? "I don't have to explain shit to her, in fact she should apologise to me" retorted Ash. "Oh really, and why does Misty have to apologise to you Ash?" Brock replied sounding very curious. Ash opened his mouth but nothing came out. _ Maybe Brock is right, but she should apologise to me, she knows how I feel after that battle with Cynthia two years ago, she still wouldn't love me back, maybe that's because she doesn't love me._

"Well that's a surprise" Sebastian said after hearing what had happened between his sister and Ash. "I know I was shocked to see Ash making out with Hazel" Misty replied sadly. "Just don't worry about him Misty, if he feels how you feel, he will break it off with Hazel." Misty was shocked, how did Sebastian know how she felt about Ash. Misty was about to reply, but Sebastian cut her off. "Look Misty, I see the way that you look at him, like when we were walking back from the airport; you couldn't take your eyes off him." Misty was once again gob smacked at Sebastian's knowledge.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't love me anyway."Misty began to sob, but Sebastian would have none of it. "Misty, have you two talked about how you feel about each other?" Sebastian asked calmly. "Well no." "Has Ash shown feelings towards you anyway?" Well after he defeated Cynthia, we kissed." "But that was just a bet" Misty slowly began to look up and was beginning to see what she couldn't before. "Just one more question for you Misty, you and Ash have been travelling together for about four or so years, and do you think that even for a second that Ash might have fallen in love with you as well? Misty just stared at the door in front of her without saying a word.

"Gem where have you been?" asked a cold voice, coming from a nearby shadow. "I've been out hunting your precious target" Gem replied. "You haven't managed to kill him yet?" "This is what happens when you send a woman to do a man's job" came another voice. "Well Maxie, why don't you say that to my face?" Maxie, the leader of Team Magma stepped out of the shadows wearing his traditional team Magma outfit. "Maxie the infamous leader of Team Magma, being told what to do by a woman, I am loving this" came the voice of the Team Aqua leader Archie. "Maxie, Archie, stop you're bickering" came a fourth voice. "Well, well, well Cyrus.""We haven't heard yet alone seen you since that Ash stopped your plan for creating another dimension" retorted Maxie. "And he had two females with him when he stopped you." "Cynthia is a much tougher opponent then your pathetic Lance" replied Cyrus.

"Enough of this, we are all leaders in our own way, and we all hate Ash Ketchum, after what he has done to out once feared organizations." A Persian then emerged from the biggest shadow in the room. "Gem, how are you doing with the attack on Ketchum?" "He is nothing compared to the power I posses, but there is a possibility that he could become stronger, before I finish him." "Well than make sure he doesn't and finish him once and for all" finished the voice, slowly emerging out of the darkness. "Yes Giovanni" replied Gem, who bowed and left the presence of the four powerful leaders. "It is almost time, to move on with our plan, and soon enough, Ketchum will be destroyed, and the world will be ours" said the leader of Team Rocket, fully shown in the light, with an evil smirk on his face.

**There we go** **all done, I'm sorry that this chapter is as long as I would have liked it to be, but I think that even though it was a short chapter I showed a lot of meaning to it.**

**What could be this plan that Giovanni, Cyrus, Maxie and Archie have come up for Ash. We will find out as the chapters progress. So until the next chapter, Read and Review and until next time...**

**Peace Out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here still writing my first Fanfic. This chapter will be about the plan to take out Ash, and that rematch I promised you guys a few chapters ago.

**Disclaimer: **You all know by now that I own the rights to Pokémon; I do however own the rights to my OC's. POKEMON FOREVER!

Chapter 13 Battles all over the place

"Did I do something wrong Chuchu?" Hazel curiously asked her female Pikachu who was playing with a Smoochum Doll. The Pikachu turned and gave Hazel a cute look. "Pikachu- Pi" (I don't think so) came its reply. "Well then why did Ash act the way he did, when he saw Misty?" Chika then walked into Hazel's room, with a Shuckle in tow. "There you are Suckle, I have a big job for you" Hazel quickly smirked.

Sebastian and Misty had been talking for about thirty minutes, before Sebastian had an idea. "Misty, I want you to go gather up Ash and Brock and meet me outside on the battlefield." "Ok Sebastian but can you hold on for a second" Misty asked softly. Sebastian turned around, only to find his lips locked with Misty's. Misty then quickly ran out of the room, leaving Sebastian in a daze.

Misty went downstairs to find Brock talking to Ash. She knew any conversation with Ash at this point would be extremely awkward, so she decided to ignore him. "Hey guys, Sebastian would like us to meet him outside" Misty really tried to avoid looking at Ash. "Ok then Misty we will be right out" replied Brock, Ash didn't say a word trying to do the same thing Misty was doing to him. Misty then sadly and slowly walked away after hearing nothing out of Ash. "Good choice Ash, now isn't the time" Brock replied calmly as he got up and walked outside.

_Flashback_

"_You see what I mean Ash, Misty doesn't have to apologise for anything, Misty had loved you for a long time Ash, and you have broken her heart by kissing Hazel." "Oh yeah, well if she loves me so much, then why are you two together?" asked Ash sounding very hurt, with a hint of jealousy. "What are you talking about Ash?" "I'm talking about what happened in Celadon, when we found you two you were holding hands, and when I came back inside you were hugging each other. "Ash, we were holding hands because we didn't want to get separated by the blast and possibly seriously injured, and we were hugging because I was comforting her that's all." "Look I know you love Misty, so you just have to prove it to her, because something said might make things worse."_

_End of Flashback _

The gang then found Sebastian waiting outside, looking at the sky with Hazel and her two Pikachu's standing by her side. "We are here Sebastian" cried out Brock with Ash and Misty either side of him. Sebastian turned and smiled warmly. "Excellent, now for the reason that I called you guys out here." The four trainers listened closely. "It is apparent that Gem is targeting you Ash, but she will attack or harm anyone to get to him, so I've decided that we ought to strengthen ourselves should she ever do it again. The four immediately agreed, and were eager to begin.

Archie and Maxie were walking along a long corridor, when Gem appeared in front of them. "Do you know what I find funny about you two" asked Gem. The leaders of Team Aqua and Magma stopped dead in their tracks. "You two were once two of the strongest trainers in the whole of Hoenn, and now, you have been reduced to hired guns" Gem stated as she began to laugh. "Excuse Me!" exclaimed Archie. "We are still two of the strongest trainers around" Maxie replied fiercely. "And yet you were stopped by a kid." "That kid was very strong, and plus he had Lance the Dragon Master to help him out" replied Archie. Gem merely walked off chuckling.

"She is right we were once the most feared teams in the entire world. We should be leading this team, not Giovanni."A part of Maxie agreed with Archie, but he knew that Giovanni would throw them out, if there was a revolution. "No, we need to stay true to the group and to Giovanni." Maxie replied. "No" Archie yelled. "We have to turn this around for ourselves, Gem is right we are nothing anymore, and if you aren't with me Maxie" Archie pulled out a Pokeball, "then you are going down."

"Very well then Archie you leave me with no other option." "Meet me at the practice field in 20 minutes" Maxie said sternly and walked off leaving Archie chuckling to himself.

"Here is how the training will work, we will battle each other, and however since there is 5 of us, there will be one person resting for the day calling the matches like a true referee, you guys got that?" Everyone was eager and ready so Sebastian did a fair way by not just picking two people to battle, he pulled out 5 matches and allowed the others to pick a match, so as not to cheat. The first battle was Sebastian vs. Hazel and the second battle was Ash vs. Brock with Misty doing being the referee.

"Alright Hazel three on three, let's do this"cried Sebastian. "Alright then, I'll pick first" said Hazel very excited to be battling her big brother. "I choose Arcanine" cried Hazel, releasing the Legendary Pokemon. "Marowak, I choose you" Sebastian cried releasing the Bone Keeper Pokemon. "Alright Arcanine, let's get started with Dragon Pulse. Arcanine launched a ball of pure blue and green energy straight at Marowak. "Marowak counter it, with Bonemerang." Marowak flung its club straight at the Dragon Pulse, when the two attacks collided; an explosion broke out, causing the trainers to cover themselves. Marowak was already on the charge towards Arcanine, when the smoke cleared. "Now Marowak, use Thunderpunch." Marowak's hand was closing the gap between it and Arcanine, when electricity began to spark throughout Marowark's hand, as it swung downward onto Arcanine.

Archie was waiting on a battlefield in which the personal of this group came down to train on, but after a few minutes Maxie appeared. "It's about time you showed up Maxie" called Archie. "Let's just do this" replied Maxie. "Crawdaunt, prepare to battle"cried Archie, releasing the Rogue Pokemon. "Crobat, go "cried Maxie. "Crawdaunt use Bubblebeam, now" cried Archie. "Crobat, dodge and use Air Cutter" Maxie replied. Crobat easily dodged the incoming Bubblebeam and sent a very powerful air cutter right into Crawdaunt. "Don't you dare back down you see dog, get back in there with Hyper Beam." Crawdaunt summoned up the strength it had left, a let loose a strong Hyper Beam. "Dodge it and use your Giga Impact." Again Crobat easily dodged the Hyper Beam, but then surrounded itself with pure energy and charged at Crawdaunt, connecting and knocking Crawdaunt unconscious.

"Now you're going to pay for that one, I choose..." "Crobat use Air cutter on Archie" Crobat let another Air cutter loose, but this time on Archie, sending him flying and cutting him up badly. "I'm only going to say this once Archie, either stop your bitching and stay with us, or leave the group" Maxie said sternly. Maxie then walked away leaving Archie lying on the floor, unconscious. "That will teach that old "sea dog" to mess around" said Gem who was directly overhead, but she quickly left the scene, leaving Archie all alone.

**Hey guys, this one took a little longer to do because I didn't believe that it was a good enough chapter, but oh well...Trouble within the ranks of the unknown organisation, but it looks like they won't have any trouble with Archie any more. The gang is in training; however their training will be interrupted in the next chapter, buts that is all I will say. So anyway guys you know the drill. Read and Review and until the next chapter...**

**Peace Out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hey guys its Aussieking here and you all should know what I'm doing here by now. Anyway down to business in this chapter, we have Sebastian competing in a full 6 on 6 battle with Ash, to determine his strength. Will Ash be able to defeat Sebastian let's find out.

**Disclaimer: **You all know by now that I own the rights to Pokémon; I do however own the rights to my OC's. POKEMON FOREVER!

Chapter 14 Testing Ash

"Sudowoodo, use Brick Break now" "Gallade dodge it and use your Brick Break." The group of four had been training hard throughout the day; it was now Sebastian against Brock with Ash refereeing. Gallade swiftly dodged swinging hand of Sudowoodo, and delivered one of its own, knocking Sudowoodo unconscious. "Sudowoodo is unable to continue, Gallade wins and the victor is Sebastian" Ash called out. Misty and Hazel who were sitting on different ends of the spectators box by the arena, walked up to both participants. Misty gave Brock some encouraging words, while Hazel gave Sebastian a big hug. "Alright then guys that will do for today's training, let's head back inside." As the gang walked inside Sebastian called out. "Ash can I see you for a moment?" Ash quickly ran over to Sebastian. "What's up Sebastian?" Ash asked quickly. "I want to assess your true battling strength." "Tomorrow I will challenge you to a six on six Pokemon battle." "I want to see your strongest team, go up against my strongest."

The next morning, Ash woke up bright and early to head down to the Pokemon Centre at Celadon City, he quickly arrived, called Professor Oak, transferred the Pokemon he needed and ran back to Sebastian's home. "Come on Ash what took you so long" "I'm sorry I had to get my best and strongest team together" Ash smirked. "Very well shall we begin?"

"Let me see if I can answer that question." "Go Heracross" Ash threw a Pokeball releasing the Big Horn Pokemon as it landed with a thud. Sebastian smirked. "I choose Scizor" cried Sebastian tossing his Pokeball and calling out the Pincer Pokemon. "It looks like we have got a bug battle" cried Ash. "Then let's get it started Scizor, let's go with X-Scissor." Scizor charged towards Heracross with its pincers crossed. "Heracross counter, with Horn Attack." Heracross began charging towards Scizor and with one big swing of its horn, it connected with Scizor's crossed pincers.

"Now use Night Slash, Scizor" Sebastian commanded. Scizor's pincer became engulfed in a black aura, as it rammed into Heracross. Being a Bug and Fighting type Heracross didn't take much damage but was knocked back considerably. "Heracross, let's use Focus Punch" Heracross in turn retaliated with thrusting its arm forwards trying to hit Scizor, however the Bug and Steel type was dodging quite easily. "Alright try this on for size; Heracross use Megahorn along with Focus Punch."

This took both Sebastian and Scizor by surprise, as Scizor was hammered by the repetitive combination of Focus Punch and Megahorn, until it was unable to go on. "Thanks for a great battle Scizor." "Listen up Ash you might want to bring your Heracross over to your side, and you better do it fast." Before Ash could do anything, Sebastian had already pushed a button on his side of the field, causing the ground to shake. Heracross jumped into the air, and began to hover. With that the battlefield shifted downwards and retracted underneath Sebastian, but where the battlefield once stood, was now a huge tank of water with platforms all over the surface of the water.

"I got this installed in, just in case me or Hazel was battling with a Pokemon that couldn't battle on land but in the water" Sebastian said with a smirk. "It is a good thing we put this in; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to call out my next Pokemon, Kingdra, come on out" Sebastian yelled as he threw his Pokeball just above the surface of the water, releasing the Dragon Pokemon.

"Herracross use Horn Attack" cried Ash. Heracross charged and thrusted its horn, aiming for Kingdra. "Kingdra use Smokescreen, and then head under water." A huge cloud of smoke covered the battlefield, but Heracross charged in regardless, but come out the other side. "Heracross blow it away with your wings." "Oh no you don't" came Sebastian's reply. Kingdra came flying out of the water, "Kingdra, now use Yawn." A bubble blew out of Kingdra's nose and flew towards Heracross, hitting it right between the eyes. Heracross began to close its eyes and it dropped out of the sky landing on a platform. "Now let's end this. Kingdra finish this with Dragon Pulse." The green and blue ball of energy was flung towards Heracross, which connected quite forcefully. "Heracross is unable to battle called Brock from a window. Brock jumped out of said window and took his place on the sideline, "How could you two have a battle without a ref?"Brock asked sternly. "Because Ash needs to know when to call it quits" replied Sebastian.

Ash and Brock were immediately surprised. "Ash is going to be battling against Gem, and she won't stop until your Pokemon can barely walk. Ash you need to know when to push your Pokemon, and when to rest them." "Ok then, Heracross return" Ash called out. "Infernape, I choose you." The fire monkey stood tall ready to battle. Kingdra stared into Infernape's eyes and Infernape stared back.

And immediately both trainers could tell this would be a good battle.

"Infernape get started with a Flamethrower." The fire monkey jumped high into the high and released a jet of fire towards the Dragon Pokemon, but Sebastian was ready for it. "Kindgra, counter with your Ice Beam" Sebastian called back. Kingdra shot a beam of blue lighting, which Ash knew would be bad news if it connected with Infernape, but he wasn't worried. "Infernape keep up the Flamethrower" Ash countered boldly. The beams seemed to battle with each other for a while, until the Ice Beam, started to push through. Ash looked shocked as Infernape soon became enveloped in the Ice Beam and was frozen solid. Sebastian smirked as the ice block that was Infernape crashed to the ground, but chucks of the ice began to break away, and Infernape's tail had been exposed. Then the tail began to become coated with steel and it began to bash away at the ice. Sebastian and Ash soon released that Infernape had learnt Iron Tail and was now bashing away at the ice, trying to break itself free. "Quickly Kingdra, don't let it get free," cried out Sebastian. Kindgra raced through the water charging at Infernape. "Use Dragon Pulse, now." Ash had to think quickly. "Infernape use Iron Tail to break your mouth free." Ash obviously had a plan, so Infernape did exactly that. "Now use Flamethrower on the ground.

Infernape then launched itself into the air using the jet of fire to propel itself directly up. "Now, use Flame Wheel" Ash commanded and soon the ice broke away as a ball of fire now floated where Infernape once was. "Now use that, and go after Kingdra". Infernape rotated the ball of fire faster and faster and flew towards Kingdra. Kingdra then hid underneath the water but Infernape would none of it, as he released a flamethrower onto the water, causing steam to rise, and the water level to drop. Kingdra quickly became visible of Infernape went into a Flare Blitz and charged into Kingdra launching him into the air with Infernape in hot pursuit.

"Now Infernape finish this with Close Combat" Ash cried with a grin, but that grin quickly faded away as Sebastian began to snicker. "Infernape is stuck in mid-air there is no escape now, Kingdra finish this with Dragon Pulse." Kingdra quickly regained its composure and launched the blue and green orb of energy directly into Infernape's face, causing an explosion to break out and Infernape to go flying into the water, putting a horrific look on Ash's face.

Infernape began to sink deeper and deeper into the water, with Ash pleading Infernape to surface. Ash screamed at the top of his lungs for Infernape. All of a sudden, Infernape's eyes opened and had turned into a shade of pink, suddenly Infernape exploded with rage and the flame on its tail exploded causing the surrounding water to begin to turn into steam. On top of the water's surface Ash and Sebastian could see the steam rise. Ash grew confident and Sebastian just smiled. _So this is the extent of its Blaze ability_ Sebastian thought to himself. "Kingdra isn't going to be able to battle if we run out of water, and if Infernape keeps this up, that's what's going to happen" Sebastian called to Ash. Ash just smirked. "So that's what's going to happen," "Not on my watch, Kingdra use Ice Beam on the water" Sebastian cried. Kingdra then launched the beam at the surface of the water, freezing it upon contact. Ash wasn't worried though.

"Infernape, shoot Flamethrower straight up and come on out." A jet of flames then erupted from the block of ice, which had become the battlefield. Kingdra was using the wings on its back to barely keep it afloat, but Kingdra didn't have to wait long, because the sheer temperature of Infernape had caused the ice to melt. "I had a feeling that would work" called Sebastian. Ash looked surprised, but then he noticed that the field had turned back into water. "No problem, we are still going to win right Infernape?" Infernape roared loudly and the flame and its tail erupted even greatly than before. The noise and the sudden change in temperature caused Hazel and Misty to be wake up.

Kingdra and Infernape then charged at each other and began tackling each other again and again. Both Hazel and Misty heard the collisions and ventured outside to see what was happening. Kingdra and Infernape quickly became exhausted. "It looks like this battle is going to come down to one attack huh Ash" Sebastian calmly stated. "Then let's make the strongest attack we have Infernape use Flare Blitz, Max Power" cried Ash. "Kingdra wrap this up with Dragon Pulse, and give it everything you have got left" retorted Sebastian. Kingdra then built up what energy it had left, and let loose the powerful Dragon attack. Infernape realised it was in trouble, but didn't show any signs of stopping or weakness, so it charged directly into the oncoming attack with an intense roar.

**And there we go... haha I'm sorry to do this to my readers, I really don't like doing cliff-hangers, but I felt that the next chapter be more about the battle, this was one felt like it was training, so the next chapter well be full on. I want to apologies for the severe lateness of this update, I didn't like the chapter in the beginning, when I told some of my readers that I would be updating soon, so I have been working my ass trying to make the chapter better, and I came up with this, so I hope you like it. **

**Now I have a new chapter to begin working on immediately so until next time...**

**Peace Out**


End file.
